


Юконский волк

by LungTa



Series: Юконский волк [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, American Indian, Art, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, NSFW Art, References to Knotting, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аляска времен Клондайкской лихорадки. С поиском золота Стайлзу не повезло, зато жизнь подкинула ему знакомство с индейцем из племени, чтящим волков. Или – помогая волку, будь готов к тому, что однажды волк тоже явится к тебе на помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Юконский волк

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205513306.htm)
> 
> К тексту добавлены арты by [risowator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator). Осторожно, NC-17.  
> Коллажи - by LungTa.  
> Бета - Кейт.

 

«Эта странная, запутанная история началась с Гринберга».

Так бы он написал в предисловии, если бы готов был поделиться с миром правдой.

Всей правдой.

Занимался теплый майский день, в окна заглядывало утреннее солнце, ветерок играл занавесками – а в руках он держал свой первый изданный роман. Толстую, нарядную книгу в коричневой обложке и с красным переплетом. Не отдельные, урезанные до газетной полосы главы, публикуемые раз в месяц в «Калифорнийском Вестнике», а настоящее, цельное произведение. Он изменил имена и даже пол некоторых персонажей, выбрал более подходящие – чтобы уж наверняка заручится благосклонностью критиков – место и время действия, добавил лихих приключений, смешал все это с бурными чувствами – и получил долгожданное предложение: его заметили, взялись издать и даже пообещали, если предполагаемые продажи и внимание к книге не обманут надежд, устроить прием, куда пригласят и журналистов, и читателей, желающих подписать книгу у автора.

Он провел пальцем по корешку. Его «Техасские волки».

Да, если бы не Гринберг, эта история никогда не была бы рассказана. Или рассказана – но кем-то иным и совершенно иначе. Может, следует послать ему по почте экземпляр?.. С благодарственной подписью – и свести его с ума: потому что Гринберг ни за что не поймет, с чего вдруг ему достался такой подарок. Да и не знает он нынешнего адреса Гринберга. Вряд ли тот последние пять лет безвылазно проторчал в Доусоне, продолжая упиваться дешевым хутчино, убойным напитком, который старатели приноровились готовить из сахара, мелассы и вымороженных сухофруктов: из-за нерегулярных поставок разбавленный виски и бурбон изрядно подскочили в цене, да и не всегда их можно было обнаружить в баре в необходимом для жаждущей души количестве.

Конечно, виноват не только Гринберг. Здесь и Скотт постарался – лучший друг детства, заразивший его идеей отправиться на Аляску за золотом. Он прибежал к нему с агитационной листовкой и тоненькой, не внушающей ни толики доверия к содержащейся в ней информации книжонкой – «Справочником для золотоискателей». Тогда он посмеялся над горячностью МакКолла – а после затруднялся объяснить, как так вышло, что спустя месяц они любовались панорамой Сан-Франциско с борта отходящего парохода.

– Вот он, парень, о котором я говорил! Это он платит за хорошие истории.

Стайлз обернулся на голос. Хотя мог и не оборачиваться: после того как Гринбергу в пьяной драке выбили два передних зуба (он по глупости начал цепляться к близнецам-ирландцам), его речь стала весьма узнаваемой – с легким присвистом и шепелявыми нотками, особенно на мягких согласных. Но Гринберг не лгал – хорошие истории Стайлз коллекционировал. За хорошие истории Стайлз проставлялся выпивкой.

В Доусон они со Скоттом прибыли засветло и собирались задержаться на весь день. Надо было закупиться провизией, у них почти закончились крупы, и совсем закончился горох, потом подыскать новую обувь, ту, что потеплее, а то снег скоро уляжется, а зимы в северных краях долгие и суровые. Еще Скотт надеялся, что сможет уломать Финстока отдать им по дешевке новенький топор: старый они утопили в реке – когда сильно груженая лодка перевернулась на порогах. А все потому, что вещи в нее укладывал Стайлз – перекосив левый борт, которым они и черпанули воды. Но из-за топора Стайлз, в отличие от Скотта, не убивался, ведь он тоже возвращался с весомым багажом: десяток новых историй от старателей, часть из которых он запомнил, а часть, особенно удачных и интересных, умудрился записать.

Да, они рванули на Аляску за золотом, но после долгого плавания на «Портленде» из Сан-Франциско, тяжелого пешего перехода через Чилкутский перевал, спуска на лодке (которую пришлось строить самим, и они справились!) по опасным Юконским порогам, трех изнуряющих месяцев копошения по колено в холодной воде и вязкой грязи, когда руки просто отказывались держать лоток, а черенок лопаты сам выскальзывал из онемевших пальцев, до них наконец-то дошло, что мечты о невиданном богатстве, которое на них тут свалится, так и останутся мечтами. Но они не унывали: Скотт радовался уже и тому, что выпорхнул из-под юбки чересчур заботливой матери, да к тому же и девчонку себе в Доусоне нашел – именно из-за нее они так часто наведывались в город, два раза за неделю. Хотя могли просидеть в своей крепкой маленькой бревенчатой хижине безвылазно хоть с месяц, а то и всю зиму. Припасы самые необходимые есть, река – а значит и вода – рядом, Скотт научился не только стрелять из ружья, но еще и попадать, так что, бывало, на обед у них случалась и оленина, а беличьи шкурки они выменивали в Доусоне на мыло и нитки с иголками. Да и с рыбалкой у них начало складываться.

В хижину из поселка старателей – где все ютились чуть ли не в землянках, охраняя свои участки, на которых ночами жгли костры, чтобы грунт, скованный вечной мерзлотой, хоть немного оттаял, а с рассветом выползали работать – они перебрались еще осенью. Понимали, что задержатся на зиму, никуда не уедут. Скотт все еще тешился надеждой намыть побольше золота – к тем крохам, что у них уже набрались, отложены на дне маленького холщевого мешочка, который они поочередно всегда таскали с собой, не рискуя прятать хоть и скудное, но все-таки сокровище в хижине, а Стайлзу здесь просто нравилось. К тому же он всерьез загорелся идеей написать рассказ или даже полноценный роман: о величественной, суровой природе и о сильных людях, потому что иные здесь не задерживались. И что-нибудь о местных индейцах-тлингитах. Индейцы – это всегда интересно. Беспроигрышная тема. Какое племя ни возьми.

По всему выходило, что их жилище в лесу ниже по течению Юкона (или Квихпака, как называли реку местные) в десяти милях от Доусона – отличное место, чтобы провести зимовку. А весной Скотт, может быть, уговорит Эллисон променять работу за барной стойкой на переезд в теплую Калифорнию. А у самого Стайлза накопится достаточно материала и идей, чтобы по возвращении плотно засесть за работу. Пусть его отец и занимает должность шерифа, но себя он видит будущим известным романистом.

И да, он всегда рад новой истории.

– Что там у тебя, Гринберг?

Скотт уединился с Эллисон в комнатке наверху, и перед стойкой Стайлз коротал время один – изредка перемигиваясь с красоткой Лидией, подменявшей подругу. Ну, как перемигиваясь – да, он посылал ей весьма недвусмысленные взгляды, «пускал флюиды», можно сказать, а та на него обращала внимание лишь за тем, чтобы наполнить его стакан очередной порцией не самого годного бурбона. Стайлз даже не был уверен, что она вообще замечает его и как-то выделяет из общей толпы прочих завсегдатаев, таких же заинтересованных в ее божественном внимании посетителей.

Гринберг по-приятельски хлопнул Стайлза по плечу – хотя приятелями они никогда не были – подтащил высокий табурет и уселся рядом.

– Это Джекс, – представил он своего спутника.

Джекса, или Джексона Уиттмора, Стайлз знал. Холеный красавчик приехал в Доусон одним из первых, застолбил сразу два участка с ручьями, впадающими в Клондайк, и на третий день работ намыл свой первый самородок. Каким количеством золота он владел сейчас, никто в точности сказать не мог, только предположения строились – и Стайлз склонялся к тому, чтобы в них верить, ну, в большую их часть. Потому что Джекс не просто выглядел и вел себя, словно король маленькой, но очень богатой и гордой страны, он был еще и владельцем трех магазинов, предлагающих товары для старателей. Везунчик – с какой стороны ни покрути. Особенно если учесть, что его-то Лидия как раз не забывала одаривать чудесными улыбками.

Так что, учитывая все вышесказанное, Стайлз ни за что не поверил, что Джекс явился к нему за дармовым стаканом виски, разбавленным на треть водой. Спустя минуту ему предоставили прекрасную возможность убедиться в правильности сделанных им выводов. Не то чтобы он редко или же никогда не ошибался, но, согласитесь, получить неоспоримое подтверждение собственной прозорливости всегда приятно. Даже в момент, когда презрительно оглядывающий его с ног до головы Джекс Уиттмор почти по-змеиному шипит ему в лицо:

–...и отвали от нее.

Стайлз не дурак. Стайлз сразу же сообразил, что Джекс ревнивым коршуном парит над Лидией: «Видел, как ты смотришь на нее, даже не думай подкатывать, девчонка не для тебя, ты и уличного пса не заинтересуешь, неудачник».

– И на кой лад мне пса заинтересовывать?..

Незначительную часть про неудачника он справедливо – по отношению к себе – решил проигнорировать.

– Лидия умница и сама разберется. Уверен, если ты кинешься указывать ей, как и на кого смотреть, она в два счета отошьет тебя. И ты мне должен историю, не позорь Гринберга, он за тебя почти поручился, когда приволок ко мне за стойку.

– А ты смельчак, Стилински, – вдруг ухмыльнулся Джекс, кинул на пустующий справа от него стул шляпу и взмахнул рукой, подзывая объект их разногласий. – Три виски. И одну особенную, бодрящую улыбку для меня.

Стайлзу оставалось только закатить глаза за спиной у Джекса. Только он слишком поздно сообразил, что от Лидии, смотрящей в этот самый момент прямо на них, вряд ли укроется его реакция на топорный флирт Уиттмора. Точно, заметила. Но вместо того чтобы разозлиться, едва заметно кивнула Стайлзу, показывая, что разделяет его мнение, и мягко улыбнулась расплывшемуся от восторга Джексу. Вот знал же Стайлз, что красотка Лидия вовсе не глупа. Но почему-то все равно симпатизирует не ему.

Но удивительно, как радикально присутствие Лидии переменило настрой Уиттмора: он заказал им по второй порции виски, перестал цепляться к Стайлзу – и, кажется, действительно собирался травить истории.

– Стилински, готов поспорить, ты еще не слышал про странного индейца. К Крису вчера приходил, выведывал насчет одного из их волков.

Криса Арджента, к слову, отца той самой Эллисон, с которой крутил роман Скотт, в Доусоне не знал разве что самый ленивый. Охотник, поднявшийся на торговле пушниной, переехал из Форти-Майла, сперва обосновался на новом месте, а потом и семью перевез – дочь, жену и сестру, родную или двоюродную, Стайлз не знал. Видел Кейт пару раз – наглая, яркая блондинка, не хотел бы он ей поперек дороги встать. Здесь, в Доусоне, Ардженты продолжили заниматься охотой, лисьи и бобровые шкурки по-прежнему хорошо скупались, из-за золота интерес к ним не упал, но помимо охоты Крис организовал и волчьи бои. Полгода назад отловил матерого волка, но не убил, а приволок в город, посадил в клетку, откормил, а через месяц объявил о первом бое: на волка сперва натравливали собак, ставки взлетали до небес, но после четвертой подранной в клочья псины желающих выставить своих волкодавов поубавилось. И тогда Крис нашел выход – отправился на новую охоту, за новыми волками, и после стравливал их уже друг с другом. Каждую среду кровавое развлечение собирало толпу орущих зрителей, а в зверинце Арджентов насчитывалось уже пятнадцать злобных и клыкастых питомцев. Кажется, не так давно он привез еще троих – Стайлз сам видел, как Финсток, подрабатывающий еще и плотником, сколачивал из ровных стволов молодых рябинок новые клетки для зверья.

– Индейца?.. – заинтересованно вскинулся Стайлз.

– Может, он и не чистых кровей, а помесь какая-то. По виду точно не тлингит. Рожей не вышел. Зато ряжен по мерзкой туземной моде – меховая куртка, штаны и рубаха из лосиной кожи. Чернявый, смуглый. За бурой волчицей притащился, Крис ее на последней охоте добыл. Сам хочет разводить волков, говорит, так выгодней. И породу можно подправить, на бойцовские качества упор сделать.

– Да разве с индейца можно что-то ценное взять в обмен на волка? – удивился Стайлз.

– Соображаешь, – снисходительно кивнул Джекс. – Крис почти то же ему ответил, а вот Кейт не растерялась, нашлась. Сказала, что волчицу ему отдадут, если он завалит их самого крупного волка.

– В смысле завалит? Подстрелит? Зачем?

– Ты дурак, Стилински? Ардженты бои организовывают, а это значит, что одного двуногого дикаря посадят в яму к другому дикому зверю – и посмотрят, кто кого сделает. Бои у нас по средам, сегодня как раз среда, ставки с самого утра принимают. Я на волка поставил. Индеец с виду проворный и вроде не слабак, но против Блэка ему не выстоять.

– У нас что, Колизей? Дикий Запад? Да кто позволит Ардженту стравливать зверя и человека?

Уиттмор поправил зажим на тонком галстуке – наверняка специально привлекал внимание: смотрите, мне даже украшения к лицу. И так с каждой мелочью, касающейся его внешнего вида. Он никогда не забывал перед выходом из дому до блеска начистить сапоги, каждый день на нем была новая, свежая рубашка, его пиджаки, что кожаные, что из плотного сукна, шились на заказ в мастерской Форти-Майла. Джексон был одним из немногих, кто не курил и не жевал табак – у него за спиной любили едко подшучивать, что так он бережет улыбку: не хочет, чтобы зубы пожелтели. А еще Джекс всегда гладко брился. Сидя так близко, Стайлз чувствовал себя отнюдь не на высоте. Рукава его пиджака в местах, где ткань протерлась на локтях, пестрели вырезанными из кожи заплатками, он сам пришивал их и больно исколол игрой почти все пальцы, сапогам он предпочитал меховые унты – самая удобная обувь для леса, да и любимую, подбитую мехом куртку он купил у индейцев – еще перед подъемом на Чилкут.

– Шериф и позволил, – напыщенно разъяснил ситуацию Джекс. – Только обязал Арджента подготовить заостренные колья и выставить рядом с ареной ведра с водой, чтобы Блэка вовремя отогнать, когда он начнет рвать краснокожего насмерть.

Стайлз вытащил из кармана зеленую сосновую шишку, в его карманах вечно что-нибудь находилось, чаще всего – совершенно бесполезные вещи, и двумя пальцами раскрутил ее, заставив вертеться волчком по отполированной до блеска столешнице. Ардженты всегда умели найти общий язык с властями. Будь шерифом Доусона его отец, им бы так привольно не жилось, с его отцом о подобном не договоришься.

– Я начинаю бояться за Скотта. Если он продолжит мутить с Эллисон и свяжется с этой семейкой...

– То отхватит нормального тестя. Уймись, Стилински. Тебе такой шанс точно не светит. Лучше сам приходи посмотреть. Чтобы потом не пришлось проставляться выпивкой за новую историю. Ты чокнутый, раз так поступаешь.

На прощанье Джекс кинул еще один многообещающий взгляд на Лидию, даже пошептался с ней, а Стайлз призадумался. Но ненадолго. Потому что спустя час он уже торчал во дворике, где располагался зверинец Арджентов, маленький зоопарк, как его начали называть в Доусоне. В день боя каждый желающий мог подойти к клетке – ради безопасности они были огорожены низким заборчиком, сколоченным из жердей – и проверить, как поживает волк, на которого он собрался поставить горсть с таким трудом добытых самородков. Стайлз сверился с карманными часами (подарок от отца на его восемнадцатилетие, он ими очень дорожил): до начала кровавого представления оставалось с пол часа, все, кто хотел, уже наглазелись на Блэка и отправились занимать места получше, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Поэтому перед клетками Стайлз оказался один.

Он прошелся мимо длинного ряда, заглядывая за прутья. Вот серый двухлетка, за ним парочка волков покрупнее, длинноногих, с темной шерстью, топорщащейся на загривке. А дальше Блэк – настоящий монстр с лоснящимися черными боками, мощными челюстями, с широкой грудью и наверняка очень сильный. Индеец или наглотался огненной воды, или явно не дружен с головой, раз повелся на идиотскую сделку с Кейт.

Стайлз переместился ко второму ряду клеток. В этой части дворика содержались новенькие, только отловленные звери, Крис к ним еще присматривался, решая, кого выставить на бои, а кого пустить на притравку во время тренировок. Тут же нашлась и бурая волчица. А перед ее клеткой замер тот самый индеец, о котором упоминал Уиттмор. Ограждение здесь не было установлено, и он придвинулся почти вплотную к рябиновым прутьям.

Стайлзу, быстро отступившему в тень и прижавшемуся к бревенчатой стене сарая – чтобы остаться незамеченным, показалось, что индеец хотел ухватиться за свежие, только позавчера выструганные палки, даже потянулся к ним, но в последний момент отдернул руки и сжал кулаки. Волчица в клетке заскулила, припала к дощатому полу (Стайлз хмыкнул, узнав эти доски – помнится, при строительстве церкви не досчитались половины заготовленной сосны, церковь так и не достроили, священник укатил обратно в Форти-Майл, а вот в Доусоне застучали молотками с удвоенным рвением: кто-то делал пристройку к дому, кто-то латал крышу, а кто-то сколачивал перекрытия для клеток) и подняла затравленный взгляд на человека, пристроившегося с противоположной стороны на корточках.

Теперь, когда индеец сидел в пол-оборота, Стайлз понял, почему Джекс назвал его странным. Ни уродующей краски на лице, ни глупых украшений, растягивающих мочки ушей, он даже бренчащих ожерелий из раковин и медвежьих клыков на нем не заметил. Да и кто станет разговаривать с волком так, будто зверь способен понять обращенные к нему слова?.. Языка Стайлз не знал, какая-то очередная индейская тарабарщина, зато голос показался ему приятным, низким и глубоким. А вот тон – раздраженным, укоряющим, безжалостно отчитывающим. И в то же время успокаивающим, наполненным обещаниями и даже заботой. Индеец будто к провинившемуся ребенку обращался. И злился на себя – за то, что волчица все еще мается в неволе.

Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу и, наверное, выдал себя шумом. Индеец тут же подорвался, вскочил, распрямляясь, будто пружина, и развернулся в его сторону, буравя плотную тень, в которой увяз скрывающийся от него человек, напряженным пристальным взглядом. Стайлз решил показаться. Вышел не спеша, запрятав руки в карманы брюк. О, нет, конечно же, он не боялся какого-то неотесанного дикаря, разодетого в грубой выделки кожу. Безоружного, самоуверенного, с холодными и светлыми, как первый лед, глазами. С несколько растрепанными и удивительно короткими, так, что даже шея оставалась открытой, густыми и черными, как вороново крыло, волосами. Широкоплечего, с прямой спиной и гордо вздернутым подбородком, скрестившего на груди руки – и чуть приподнявшего бровь: будто вопрошая, чем он обязан нежданному визитеру.

– Эм... Привет. Я Стайлз. Это мое имя, – он остановился, когда расстояние между ними сократилось до футов четырех-пяти. – Надеюсь, ты меня понимаешь, потому что я буду выглядеть глупо, распинаясь тут перед тобой, в то время как ты ни слова... Хотя как-то же ты с Крисом изъяснялся, значит должен понимать. Я не ожидал встретить здесь кого-нибудь. Слышишь крики? Народ толчется у арены. Мне рассказали о твоей договоренности с Арджентами. Замечу, очень глупой договоренности. Ты не в себе?

Взгляд, которым его одарили в ответ, сопровождаемый очередным взлетом бровей, красноречивее любых слов доказал, что сбивчивую болтовню Стайлза индеец прекрасно понял. И отмолчался. Что ж, значит, говорить придется за двоих.

– Да ты вообще хоть на секунду задержался перед клеткой с Блэком? Это в первом ряду, четвертая с края, если ты пропустил. Советую вернуться и присмотреться. Он же разорвет тебя на части. Горло перегрызет. Своими зубами. Там пасть как у гризли. А я видел гризли. Правда, дохлого. Но даже у такого зубы были ой-ей. Да на кой тебе эта волчица? – Стайлз тоже заглянул внутрь клетки. – Ну да, красивая, и масть редкая, но ты же местный, дитя лесов и гор, разве сложно отловить еще одну такую же?

Во время всей этой длинной сбивчивой речи индеец не сводил со странного белого человека цепкого взгляда, будто пытаясь понять, представляет ли тот хоть какую-нибудь опасность. И когда Стайлз прервался, чтобы сделать вдох – перед тем как навалиться с новыми вопросами, вставил ответ:

– Нет.

– Оу, так ты все-таки не немой! И мне не показалось, что ты разговаривал... ну, с животным, с волком. Ты не согласен? Почему? Затея точно провальная. Кейт тебя обманет. Ты не можешь...

– Она моя сестра.

– ...доверять ей. Стоп. Что? Кейт твоя сестра?

На него снова посмотрели как на последнего придурка – по крайней мере, именно так Стайлз истолковал очередной взгляд индейца. И, по его мнению, конкретно этот индеец мог смело рассчитывать на получение премии, если бы таковая существовала, за отлично освоенные навыки вести беседу, не раскрывая рта. Разрушая достаточно распространенное убеждение, что все краснокожие – загадочные, флегматичные истуканы, общающиеся исключительно односложными, часто наполненными каким-то особым, сакральным и маловразумительным смыслом предложениями и крепко держащие свои эмоции в узде.

Стайлз стоял и молчаливо пялился на индейца – как на удивительный самородок, который вдруг нашелся в мелком неприглядном ручье. Дурацкое сравнение, одернул он себя, но они в городе золотоискателей, так что закономерно, что его голова под завязку забита подобными эпитетами. Вообще, в его голове полным-полно места. Он с легкостью может думать сразу о нескольких вещах. Вот как сейчас: о золоте, старателях, говорящих взглядах индейца. И о том, что, конечно же, тот никак не мог назвать Кейт своей сестрой, что сестра для него – это волчица в клетке, что его племя наверняка считает волка своим тотемным животным, поклоняется ему, обожествляет, не убивает и не устраивает на волков охоту. А бурым волчицам в верованиях его народа могло быть отведено особое место. Ведь не зря в одеждах индейца нет ничего из волчьего меха, а Стайлз отлично помнил, что переводившие их со Скоттом через Чилкут тлингиты не связывали себя ограничениями, одевались в теплые просторные куртки на волчьем меху. Его собственная куртка точно такая же – и нет, ему не стыдно. Не перед стоящим рядом с ним индейцем.

За три месяца своих северных приключений Стайлз успел повидать представителей разных племен. И к атапаскам или квакиутлам, так же как и к хорошо знакомым ему тлингитам, конкретно этого дикаря тоже не причислишь. Он отличался – внешностью, повадками, манерой держаться. В нем словно пряталось что-то сильное, цельное, сближающее его со зверем в клетке куда больше, чем со стоящим поблизости человеком.

Стайлз открыл рот для новых вопросов, но вынужден был притормозить: из дома вышли Ардженты, брат и сестра. Возможно, Стайлзу только показалось, и Кейт вовсе не окатила его недовольством, реагируя как на досадную помеху. А вот Крис сдержанно кивнул другу парня, с которым уже месяц встречалась его дочь.

– Стайлз, – поздоровался он. – Наконец-то решил приобщиться к нашим городским развлечениям? Осматриваешь кандидатов на выигрыш?

Крис перевел взгляд на индейца, от чего сразу же стало понятно, что дикая договоренность о бое волка и человека осталась в силе, ее никто не отменял.

– Стайлз, единственный друг нашего Скотта? – оживилась Кейт. – Кажется, у него с Эллисон все серьезно, а это означает, что я могу называть Скотта «нашим». Ты ведь не против?

– Нет, конечно, нет. С чего мне быть против?

– Я рада наконец-то познакомиться с тобой. Можешь заходить к нам в гости в любое время. Кстати, советую поставить на Блэка. Судя по рассказам Скотта, ты умен – и сам должен был догадаться, которого из кандидатов стоит причислить к заведомо выигрышному варианту. Как бы ни был хорош наш краснокожий друг, хотя в деле мы его не видели, и я могу судить лишь по внешним данным, бесспорно, он породист, но против настоящего зверя ему не выстоять.

– Ладно, Кейт, хватит, – прервал ее Крис и повернулся к человеку, вызвавшему столь пристальное внимание его сестры. Да она на индейца чуть ли не облизывалась. Плотоядно. Как самка какого-нибудь богомола, что после спаривания обязательно откусывает голову партнеру. От внезапно возникшего сравнения Стайлза передернуло, и захлестнула волна сочувствия к бедному парню. – Я подготовил документ, о котором говорил. Тебе надо только подписать, вот здесь, внизу, и наша сделка будет считаться скрепленной обязательствами с обеих сторон.

Крис протянул плотный лист бумаги, на треть заполненный убористым текстом, выведенным гусиным пером. И тут до Стайлза дошло – стоило ему обратить внимание на сдвинувшиеся брови индейца, когда он опустил взгляд на переданный ему документ – он же не умеет читать!

– Можешь поставить заглавную букву своего имени, я покажу тебе, как она пишется.

Замечание Криса спровоцировало его – Ардженты могли подсунуть индейцу все, что угодно.

– Дай-ка сюда, – Стайлз бесцеремонно выдернул лист из его пальцев и быстро пробежался глазами по весьма умело составленному соглашению. – Так, что тут у нас... Дер-рик-ин из племени качинов... Господи, тебя действительно так зовут, как вообще это произнести, не сломав язык?..

– Дерек ему вполне подходит, – вмешалась Кейт. – Что, по-твоему, ты пытаешься сделать, Стайлз? Ты нас задерживаешь. Из-за сущего пустяка. Дай ему поставить крестик и не разыгрывай перед нами целое представление.

И тут Стайлза прорвало. До слов Кейт он еще сомневался, встревать ли, но ее чересчур добрый уговаривающий тон просто вопил и сигналил: мы так ловко обстряпали дельце, а ты нам все срываешь.

– Да я, вообще-то, не посторонний здесь. Дерририр... а, черт, Дерек попросил меня побыть его поверенным при заключении сделки.

Стайлз очень надеялся, что Ардженты не успели разгадать тайный язык бровей Дерека, как он уже успел про себя окрестить едва заметные, но весьма говорящие выражения, мелькающие на его лице, потому что сейчас он готов был поклясться хоть на Библии, которую в этих краях видел лишь однажды, у пастора Омелвиля в Форти-Майле, что явственно различает полное сарказма «Да что ты говоришь», отражающее отношение Дерека к происходящему. Но, хвала его тотемным богам, кем бы они ни были – волками, орлами, выдрами или рыбо-медведями – он промолчал.

– Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы позволить мне проверить соглашение. Мы же все честные, законопослушные люди. И, постойте, тут сказано, что если Дерек проиграет, ему придется год работать на вас, отлавливая волков.

Дерек рядом то ли недовольно, то ли раздраженно, а может и презрительно фыркнул – ну конечно, его хотели заставить охотится на священных для его племени животных.

– Вот этот пункт нас не устраивает.

– Стайлз, – проворковала у него над ухом Кейт, и его спину обдало волной неприятного холода. – Мы заключаем сделку. И обе стороны должны что-то предложить. Мы рискуем чудесной волчицей, на которую у нас есть планы, мы хотим получить от нее крепких, здоровых волчат... – кажется, только Стайлз заметил, с какой силой Дерек сжал челюсти и весь напрягся, услышав слова Кейт. – Поэтому Дерек должен предоставить что-либо равноценное. То, что останется у нас, если победит Блэк. Вот если бы у него было золото... Но, как мы уже успели выяснить до твоего прихода, у него есть только он сам. Отдай ему соглашение.

Дерек протянул руку, желая вернуть исписанный непонятными буквами лист, но Стайлз не спешил сдаваться. Он уже перебрал вариантов десять – и остановился на одиннадцатом. Если они прогорят, Скотт его убьет.

– Вот поэтому я и задержался, – очень важно и очень самодовольно выдал он Кейт и полез во внутренний карман куртки за мешочком, в котором хранилось все их со Скоттом состояние, сегодня была его очередь присматривать за ним. – У нас есть золото. Надеюсь, его хватит, и такой залог вы примете.

Крис взвесил мешочек на ладони, развязал и заглянул внутрь.

– Думаю, да. Здесь достаточно для залога.

– Но... – Кейт попыталась запротестовать: наверняка уже напридумывала сотню различных способов, как станет использовать Дерека в течение целого года – помимо роли охотника.

В городе о сестре Криса ходили разные слухи, в том числе и утверждавшие, что она любит экзотику в постели. Конечно, Кейт может оказаться горячей штучкой, и сейчас Стайлз оказывает индейцу медвежью услугу, но пусть уж лучше Дерек заглянет к Хизер и снимет одну из ее девочек, чем ляжет на такую, как Кейт. Картинки из учебника по естествознанию, те самые, с богомолами, все еще были свежи в его памяти.

– Не спорь, Кейт, это справедливо, – Крис явно старался разрядить обстановку. – Давайте пройдем в дом, и я составлю новое соглашение. И мистер Стилински его тоже подпишет.

Кейт метнула в Стайлза убийственный взгляд – и он, несомненно, рухнул бы тотчас замертво, если бы простым взглядом можно было лишить жизни.

– Зачем? – спросил Дерек, когда они направились вслед за Арджентами.

– Расслабься. Все же логично. У тебя не было золота, а у меня как раз завалялось.

О подозрениях насчет Кейт – когда они шли чуть ли не дыша ей в затылок – он решил умолчать.

– Я не собираюсь проигрывать.

– Тогда ты меня чертовски обнадежил и порадовал. Потому что я хотел бы вернуть золотишко, когда все закончится. А еще я могу поставить на тебя и впервые в жизни выиграть, раз ты настолько уверен в своих силах. Так что, будь добр, потренируйся убедительно рычать и скалиться – может, хоть этим тебе удастся отпугнуть злобного волка... – индеец кивнул и прошел в дверь первым, предоставив Стайлзу возможность вдоволь налюбоваться его широкой спиной. – И да, друг, забудь о благодарностях. Я совершенно точно не жду от тебя скупого индейского «спасибо».

По правде, Стайлз едва надеялся заполучить свое золото обратно. С возможной потерей его примеряла лишь мысль, что поступил он правильно. Даже безграмотных дикарей нельзя так внаглую использовать и обманывать.

 

 

Ставку он все-таки сделал – все остававшиеся у него деньги, все до цента доверил обещанию Дерека победить. Хотя и чувствовал себя странно: он же на человека ставит, а не на скаковую лошадь на ипподроме. Но всеобщий ажиотаж захлестнул с головой – наверное, полгорода собралось вокруг импровизированной арены.

– Вот ты где!.. – к нему сквозь толпу продрался Скотт. – Думал, Гринберг меня разыграл, когда сказал, что ты отправился к Арджентам, тебя ведь никогда не привлекали все эти бои!

Скотт почти кричал, потому что вокруг царил ужасный шум: все спорили, ругались, обсуждали возможные исходы поединка, но почти все прогнозы, которые доносились до слуха Стайлза, обрекали Дерека на поражение. Ставки делались не на его выигрыш, а на то, сколько минут он продержится. Стайлзу начинало казаться, что лишь он один поставил на его победу, и его накрыла паника – они точно проиграют, он лишится золота, подведет Скотта, тот разочаруется в нем как в друге... Все, он влип. Благотворительность, определенно, не его конек.

Спасительный звук гонга избавил его от необходимости отвечать прямо сейчас, и Стайлз лишь кивком указал Скотту на арену – смотри и сам все поймешь.

– Сегодня у нас необычный бой! – громко возвестил Крис Арджент, когда гомон немного стих. – Никакого принуждения, все исключительно добровольно, а люди шерифа проследят, чтобы вечер не омрачился чьей-либо смертью! – Крис указал на длинные заостренные колья и на заранее приготовленные ведра с ледяной водой. – Итак, непревзойденный Блэк – вы знаете, на что он способен – против нашего храброго краснокожего друга! Уверен, вы поставили на правильного игрока!

Первым на арену вышел человек – и толпа взорвалась, заулюлюкала. Кажется, только Скотт со Стайлзом не подхватили всеобщего обсуждения достоинств и недостатков индейца. Хотя посмотреть там было на что. Дерек разделся по пояс и разулся, оставшись только в мягких кожаных штанах. Его словно бы не пугал настырно пробирающийся под кожу холод, а ведь к вечеру установилась минусовая температура. Огонь зажженных по краям арены костров – уголь и дрова покидали прямо в бочки, превратив их в отличные светильники – едва ли согревал.

Дерек медленно прошелся по кругу – ведя себя как-то совсем уж по-звериному, внимательно осматриваясь, даже принюхиваясь, но он ведь индеец, ему положено выглядеть немного диковатым. Повел плечами, разминаясь – и Стайлз засуетился, вытащил из кармана потрепанный блокнот с зажатым между страниц огрызком карандаша, спеша зарисовать татуировку со спины Дерека: три одинаковых спирали, расходящихся из единого центра – после надо будет обязательно выяснить, что означает этот рисунок. Закончив с наброском, он снова бросил взгляд вниз, на арену, и вздрогнул – потому что Дерек смотрел прямо на него, отыскал, выделил из всей многоликой толпы. И Стайлз не нашел ничего лучше, чем показать ему поднятый вверх большой палец, мол, все будет отлично, ты справишься. Дерек едва заметно кивнул – и если судить по тому, как приподнялись уголки его губ, ситуация, в которой он оказался, скорее забавляла его, а не настораживала и уж тем более не вызывала опасений. Глядя на него и Стайлз начал успокаиваться.

– Ты что, поставил на краснокожего? – искренне ужаснулся Скотт.

– Потом все объясню, лучше смотри!

Дерек внизу развернулся лицом к входу, закрытому железной решеткой; его расставленные на ширину плеч ноги были полусогнуты, корпус чуть наклонен вперед как перед броском; он замер, подобрался – и спустя тридцать секунд на арену выпустили волка.

– Ему что, даже ножа не дали?..

Скотт наконец-то разобрал, что человек, застывший перед зверем, безоружен. А Стайлз припомнил одно из условий соглашения, он даже ткнул в тонюсенькую строку пальцем, пытаясь переубедить Дерека, но все напрасно – требование Арджентов выйти на арену и попытаться завалить матерого волчище голыми руками он безоговорочно принял. И сейчас, увидев Блэка вне клетки во всей его первозданной звериной красе, Стайлз сильно пожалел, что не заставил тупого индейца одуматься, а придурочных Арджентов уступить.

Волк остановился, повел по сторонам лобастой башкой, сверля пристальным взглядом противника, и принюхался. Высоченный, сильный, мохнатый. Стайлз сжал пальцы в кулак, сравнил – нет, волчья лапа куда крупнее. Мощнее. С когтями. Плюс клыки. Что ему может противопоставить полуголый индеец?

Человек и зверь сдвинулись со своих мест, медленно закружили друг напротив друга, прицениваясь, приглядываясь. Удивительное дело, но волк, похоже, воспринял Дерека как равного. Прежде Стайлзу не доводилось наблюдать за драками диких хищников, но он видел собачьи потасовки, и сейчас происходящее внизу, поинтересуйся кто-либо его дилетантским мнением, больше всего напоминало встречу двух вожаков: глаза в глаза, нос к носу.

– Эй, Крис!.. – раздались сверху хохот и свист. – Похоже, твой грозный волк испугался краснокожего!

– Блэк!.. Ущипни-ка его за сочный зад! Приспусти ему портки!

Привычные для волка подначивания – сколько раз он нападал и вгрызался в глотки своих противников под точно такие же вопли – сделали свое дело: верхняя губа зверя задрожала и приподнялась, обнажая крепкие клыки, в темных глазах отразился танец огня, а отсветы от зажженного в бочках пламени изукрасили его темную шерсть кровавыми сполохами.

– Прямо адский пес какой-то... – выдохнул Стайлз и еще крепче вцепился напряженными пальцами в верхнюю планку ограждения.

Волк и человек устремились друг к другу – одновременно, словно кто-то невидимый дал им отмашку. Черная тень взвилась в красивом прыжке, Дерек ринулся навстречу, извернулся, с силой врезался плечом в волчий бок, сбивая в полете, и они упали, покатились, мощные челюсти несколько раз щелкнули в опасной близости от человеческого горла, но каким-то образом сильные руки индейца удержали Блэка, не позволив вгрызться в его плоть. Перекатившись несколько раз по опилкам, которыми был устлан пол арены, они отпрыгнули друг от друга и снова закружили в понятном лишь им одним первобытном ритуальном танце. Волк зарычал – и Дерек ответил ему: раздвинул губы в острой, хищной улыбке, его глаза загорелись вызовом, и хотя его обыкновенные, человеческие зубы не могли тягаться со звериным оскалом, он открыто, уверенно предупреждал – я опасен, я безжалостен, я не побоюсь тебя убить, я такой же хищник, как и ты.

Волк снова прыгнул, целясь в открытый живот, но Дерек рванул к нему на секунду раньше – клыки лишь задели его кожу, проехались под ребрами, оставляя кровавые полосы – и засветил кулаком прямо в волчий лоб. Звук удара даже зрители услышали – глухой, словно молотком по ореховой скорлупе стукнули. Зверь взвыл и завалился на бок, засучив лапами. Дерек тут же уселся на него сверху, придавил своим весом, стиснул его тело коленями и сжал пальцы на его шее. А потом вдруг резко качнулся вперед, наклонился – и сомкнул зубы на волчьем горле. Наверняка забив себе рот жесткой шерстью. Но странный поступок возымел свое действие: сработали звериные инстинкты, заставившие Блэка принять поражение. Волк под Дереком издал жалобный приглушенный скулеж, прижал уши и замер, всем своим видом выказывая подчинение. И даже не сразу встать попытался, когда Дерек отпустил его и перестал удерживать, вжимая его тяжеленную тушу в опилки.

– Ого... – присвистнул Скотт.

– Ага... – кивнул ошарашенный Стайлз.

Блэк на арене, пошатываясь, встал, помотал головой – от сильного удара у него наверняка между ушами хорошо так гудело, и неожиданно ткнулся носом в протянутую к нему ладонь, позволил Дереку погладить себя по загривку.

– Да это самая крутая драка, что я видел! – Скотта разрывало от восторга. – Спорю, краснокожий с легкостью обставил бы любого настоящего укротителя! Колись, ты хоть пару центов на него поставил?

Стайлз неловко рассмеялся, справляясь с напряжением, не дававшим ему толком вздохнуть на протяжении всего короткого поединка: да ради Дерека он всем их золотом рискнул! Пожалуй, Скотту не стоит об этом рассказывать, а то его удар хватит, начнет переживать из-за того, что не случилось, но могло бы произойти... Стайлз хлопнул друга по плечу.

– Всю свободную наличность на него извел. Двигай, посмотрим, что нам причитается!

А заодно проверим, как Ардженты исполняют свою часть сделки, мысленно добавил он.

 

 

Едва подойдя к клеткам с волками, они услышали гневно возмущающуюся Кейт.

– Тупой индеец! – она не скупилась на бранные эпитеты. – Ты нам лучшего волка испортил!

– Он в порядке, – ровный голос Дерека похолодел.

– Клянусь, если ты его покалечил, я с тебя живьем шкуру сдеру и выть заставлю по-собачьи.

– Ты должна выполнить соглашение.

Ого, кажется, они вовремя. Задержаться пришлось из-за выигрыша. Они даже успели поспорить, в чем его выгоднее забирать – в долларах или золотом. В итоге остановились на золоте, сумма набежала немалая, и Стайлз аж лучился от самодовольства, а Скотт, кажется, до сих пор не верил в их удачу и весь путь до дворика с клетками не переставал удивляться, как же умница-друг догадался поставить на индейца.

Блэк уже сидел в своей клетке. Ни покалеченным, ни надломленным он не выглядел. Тут же стояли Дерек, успевший полностью одеться, и Крис, а перед ними бесновалась Кейт. Она совершенно точно не желала расставаться ни с чужим золотом, ни с молодой волчицей. Ни с самим Дереком. И лишь строгий взгляд брата удерживал ее от необдуманных поступков: без его присмотра она бы давно выхватила пистолет и всадила бы пару пуль если не в грудь, то хотя бы в колени разбившего все ее планы индейца.

– Кейт! – не вытерпел Крис. – Все в городе знают, на каких условиях мы организовали бой. Не позорь наше имя. Не при свидетелях. Иди к себе, я со всем разберусь.

Кейт презрительно поджала губы, тряхнула светлыми волосами и прошла мимо Дерека – стараясь задеть его плечом и толкнуть, но тот, предугадав ее намерение, легко отодвинулся, избежав соприкосновения, чем заработал еще один испепеляющий взгляд.

– Жаль, мы не познакомились ближе. Тебе бы понравилось, сладкий, – едко процедила она на прощанье, прежде чем скрыться в доме.

Стайлз лишь закатил глаза и дернул за рукав Скотта, увлекая его к клетке с волчицей. На Блэка они уже насмотрелись, настал черед зверя, из-за которого и заварилась вся эта каша. Крис проверил, хорошо ли заперта клетка, и повернулся к Дереку:

– Ты же понимаешь, что прямо здесь я ее не выпущу. Даже если она будет слушаться тебя, как месячный щенок мамочку. К ошейнику и цепи она не приучена. Зверь дикий, агрессивный как в день, когда она попалась в наш капкан. Тебе придется подыскать подходящую повозку, вывезти клетку за пределы города, а после возвратить мне мою собственность. Крепкие и ровные рябиновые колья, из которых мы нарезаем прутья для решеток, просто так на дороге не валяются.

– Да брось, Крис, – Стайлз специально старался говорить нарочито расслабленным и веселым тоном. – Просто дай ему свою повозку. До последнего дома минут двадцать на ней трястись. А потом он пригонит ее обратно. Вместе с клеткой.

– Одного я его не отпущу. Без обид, Дерек, но индейцам мы здесь не доверяем.

– Он поедет со мной, – Дерек ткнул пальцем в сторону Стайлза. – Поможет.

Выпад Криса о недоверии и почти прямой плевок в лицо – заявление, что он считает всех краснокожих пройдохами и ворами и за ними нужен глаз да глаз, Дерека не задел, а вот то, что ему могут навязать не устраивающего его помощника, похоже напугало. По крайней мере, Стайлз, пристально наблюдавший за ним, успел заметить, как на миг с лица индейца слетела идеально подогнанная маска бесстрастия, открыв присущие всем людям эмоции, которым они поддаются, попадая в затруднительное положение – замешательство, озабоченность, растерянность и беспокойство наравне со страхом – когда его взгляд быстро метнулся от клетки к Стайлзу и обратно. И только став свидетелем подобной мимолетной слабости, Стайлз наконец-то понял, насколько же на самом деле Дерек еще молод: ему года двадцать три, ну, может, двадцать четыре, никак не больше, да они почти ровесники, Стайлзу на прошлой неделе стукнуло двадцать, а значит разница у них совсем ничего.

– Точно, мы со Скоттом поможем, – откликнулся он. – Погрузим клетку и пригоним обратно повозку.

И уж теперь он точно мог сказать, что взгляд Дерека потеплел от тронувшей его благодарности.

Пока Крис ходил за повозкой, Дерек снова начал что-то втолковывать волчице, наверное, призывал ее не беспокоиться. Когда настало время погрузки, они едва справились, причем Дерек почти не помогал: Стайлз обратил внимание, что он старательно избегал любых контактов с рябиновыми прутьями, придерживал клетку только под основание, которое было сколочено из обычных сосновых досок.

– А почему рябина? – не вытерпел Стайлз и полез допрашивать Криса, как только клетка с беспокойно жмущимся к дощатому покрытию зверем была благополучно водружена на повозку и закреплена веревками. – Не все ли равно, из чего сколачивать домики для волчат?

– Местные племена верят, что рябина отпугивает и сдерживает волков. Я решил следовать заведенным здесь традициям, раз уж занялся охотой на этих хищников. Мы и капканы начали использовать особенные, окунаем железо в аконитовый отвар, цветы собирают тлингиты, засушивают и продают нам. Возможно, просто дурят, но их шаман после каждой совершенной сделки охотно делится красочными историями про полнолуния и волков, пробирающихся в деревни, чтобы портить их женщин, а потом воровать новорожденных, уводя их в свои стаи. Согласись, ради хорошей сказки можно купить у дикаря мешок травы. Не хочешь в следующий раз поехать с нами, Стайлз? Я знаю о твоей тяге к необычным историям.

– Ага, хорошо, я обязательно подумаю над заманчивым предложением. Но, похоже, что с травой и рябиновыми кольями вас надули. Вон в клетке Блэка прутья через один подточены зубами. Или ему забыли рассказать о главной волчьей страшилке?

Крис улыбнулся – ему нравился Стайлз.

– Зато волчица, стоило ее посадить в такую клетку, сразу же присмирела. Что скажешь, Дерек, в твоем племени тоже верят в защитные свойства рябины? В то, что она оберегает семьи? Не видь я тебя на арене, я бы предположил, что вы просто убегаете от волков.

Индеец принял вызов Арджента с невозмутимым спокойствием.

– Нет. Мой народ не считает, что рябина может нас защитить.

Он повернулся к Стайлзу, скользнув по его лицу напряженным предупреждающим взглядом: словно ждал от него подвоха в виде новых уточнений. Но Стайлз не дурак, иногда действительно лучше промолчать – даже если очень хочется засыпать собеседника вопросами. Напоследок Крис кинул ему мешочек с золотом, возвращая залог.

Скотт удивленно покосился на них, но без лишних вопросов уселся рядом со Стайлзом и взял вожжи: он не собирался оставлять друга наедине с подозрительным индейцем и скребущимся в клетке диким зверем. Дерек устроился сзади, перед клеткой. Когда они проезжали мимо дома Криса, на крыльцо вышла Кейт – и проводила их улыбкой: будто каждому нож под ребра загнала. За городской чертой, когда они достигли леса, снова вышла заминка. Стайлз ждал, что Дерек поспешит освободить волчицу, но он лишь избавился от тяжелого металлического замка – Крис выдал ему ключ – и обернулся к Стайлзу:

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты открыл клетку.

– Ты серьезно? Решил покормить свою милую зверюшку? Так вот, я тощий и невкусный.

– Мы ничего тебе не сделаем.

И снова его выдали глаза: дали понять, что эта просьба не простая прихоть, что Дереку очень важно, чтобы Стайлз сделал именно то, о чем он просил.

– Что ж, благодаря тебе мы сегодня существенно поправили свое материальное положение, и оставаться на зимовку теперь совсем не страшно, забьем погреб мороженым мясом и рыбой, у нас будет настоящий чай, а еще я куплю новые теплые одеяла, карандаши и масло для лампы. Так что да, ради такого я закрою глаза на твою странную антипатию ко всему рябиновому, не прикидывайся, я еще перед боем заметил, но мне плевать на все эти ваши племенные табу. Знавал я одного еврея, который едва с голоду не помер, потому что еда была какая-то неправильная. Пока не нашелся раввин, который сказал ему, что ее можно есть. Я к тому, что у всех свои странности. И сейчас я сделаю самый глупейший в моей жизни поступок.

– Стайлз, нет!..

Но Скотт опоздал, Стайлз уже дернул за дверцу и едва успел отскочить, когда волчица выпрыгнула на свободу. Вопреки его опасениям, она кинулась не на него, а на Дерека, повалила его в мох, опрокинув на спину, и принялась вылизывать ему лицо, непрерывно порыкивая – радостно и совершенно беззлобно. Дерек даже заурчал что-то в ответ – пугающе достоверно имитируя звуки звериного общения. Стайлз хмыкнул – выходит, и у дикарей могут быть домашние питомцы.

Наконец они навалялись и встали. Бурая волчица действительно вела себя адекватно, поглядывала на людей с опаской и любопытством очень умными, почти человеческими глазами, но от ноги Дерека не отлипала.

– Спасибо, – коротко бросил индеец Стайлзу, и человек со зверем растворились в темной чаще.

 

 

Спросите, как он оказался в зимнем лесу, один, а теперь еще и улепетывает от стаи голодных хищников?.. Да он и сам хотел бы это знать!

И нет, все случилось не потому, что он вознамерился включить в свой будущий великий роман сцену с рассветом, занимающимся над Юконом, а для этого ему понадобилось воочию убедиться, что данное природное явление торжественно и прекрасно.

И не потому, что Скотт еще с вечера взял их лодку и отправился в Доусон на свидание с Эллисон, собираясь задержаться в городе на целых три дня, и предоставил Стайлза самому себе. После не совсем гладкого окончания истории с Арджентами, Стайлз боялся, что друг разругается с Эллисон. Или Крис запретит дочери общаться с ним. Но, на удивление, ничего страшного не случилось, и Скотт гораздо чаще стал наведываться в городок старателей.

И не из-за собственной глупости Стайлз сейчас вылез на этот чертов скальный выступ, где в десяти футах под ним бурлила и закручивалась вода. Когда он заметил летящие меж деревьев серые тени, то заметался и почему-то бросился обратно к реке. На что он надеялся? Что пятеро волков испугаются ревущей на перекатах стремнины? Боже, что он за человек, он даже сосчитать их успел! Так же, как успел отругать себя за то, что не прихватил ружье, когда уходил из хижины.

Отлично поглазел на рассвет – на всю недолгую оставшуюся жизнь налюбовался!..

Волки шли прямо на него, отрезав единственный путь к отступлению. Высокие, поджарые, клыкастые. Из их раззявленных пастей валил пар, а бока опускались и поднимались, выдавая их нетерпение. И Стайлз решился – разбежался и сиганул с уступа в реку. Может, ему повезет, и он выплывет ниже по течению, там, где волки его не найдут.

Ледяной водоворот обхватил его, затянул в свои крепкие объятия, вода тут же наполнила меховые унты, неимоверно утяжеляя их, одежда намокла и потащила его вниз. Он замолотил руками, выныривая, колени ударились о камень, поток тащил его прочь от берега, к центру реки, не забывая протирать им все подводные преграды, из последних сил Стайлз выдернул вверх руку и ухватился за обледенелое бревно, застрявшее между двух валунов. Повис на нем, болтаясь, как тряпка, а бьющая со всех сторон вода продолжала его колошматить. И волки не отстали, появились на берегу, забегали взад-вперед, пробуя лапами воду. Он или сам сдохнет, или его все-таки съедят.

Внезапно к пяти серым пятнам присоединилось шестое – черное. В промежутках между тем, как его с головой захлестывала новая волна, Стайлз видел, как черный волк накинулся на серых, разгоняя их прочь. Слышал грозное, клокочущее на все лады, вырывающееся из нескольких глоток рычание, то и дело раздающийся скулеж и клацанье зубов. Кажется, снег порозовел от крови, а глаза черного волка полыхали странным синим огнем. Хорошая галлюцинация, успел подумать Стайлз, по самую макушку уходя под воду: пальцы сами собой разжались от холода и усталости, и он выпустил бревно. Перед тем как окончательно закрыть глаза, он успел увидеть сквозь удивительно прозрачную толщу воды, неизбежно смыкающуюся над ним, черную волчью морду, тянущуюся к нему откуда-то сверху, искаженную выпускаемыми из его рта пузырями воздуха и рябью от сдернувшего его с места течения.

 

 

А потом его подхватили чьи-то сильные руки, и он ощутил себя удивительно легким и невесомым.

Стайлз то выпадал, то вновь проваливался в дурман, состоящий из боли и холода. Иногда ему казалось, что его куда-то несут, и по его болтающимся в воздухе ногам хлещут ветви кустов. А порой его щеку колола еловая лапка, скользила по коже и отлетала прочь. Но в целом обращались с ним бережно, аккуратно поддерживали.

Его кто-то нашел?..

– Скотт?.. Это ты?.. – едва слышно просипел он.

Скотт в Доусоне, услужливо подсказало встрепенувшееся сознание – прежде чем вновь покинуть его.

За миг до отключки он услышал легкое сопение и почувствовал, как его лба коснулись горячим дыханием – словно его кто-то обнюхивал. Стайлз захотел разлепить веки, посмотреть, кто же его спас, отбил от черного волка, перегрызшего и разогнавшего целую стаю, но силы, и без того мизерные, снова покинули его.

Во время следующего «пробуждения» он ощутил, как с него стягивают мокрую промерзшую одежду. Потом был жар – он горел изнутри, но снаружи его снедал ужасный озноб. Так продолжалось, пока его лба не коснулась чья-то ладонь – успокаивая, поглаживая, отгоняя боль прочь. Когда боль поутихла, его укутали во что-то мягкое и пушистое, наверное, завернули в шкуру. Странно, у них со Скоттом не было никаких шкур. Только одеяла. Но сейчас к его спине привалилось что-то теплое и мягкое. Горячее. Делящееся с ним жизнью. Наверное, он начал бредить – потому что в какое-то из пробуждений ему почудилось, что к нему прижался огромный волк. Тот самый, черный. Что едва не убил его.

Сознание снова вернулось к нему ненадолго – когда его бесцеремонно переворачивали с бока на бок, осматривая ушибы и кровоподтеки, а места на ладонях, где он до мяса ободрал кожу, цепляясь за камни и дерево, смазывали чем-то теплым и влажным.

Следующей его галлюцинацией стала смутно различимая, расплывающаяся человеческая фигура, прижимающая к его губам чашку с супом. Его поддерживали за плечи и не давали отвернуться – пока он все не выпил. И только после позволили снова улечься. Он расслабился, закрыл глаза, кровать рядом скрипнула, и вернулся мохнатый, спасительный жар.

Кажется, он заснул – по-настоящему, без бреда – потому что видел солнечную Калифорнию и бежал по дорожке от своего дома к маме, встречающей его с распростертыми объятиями. Сон про маму ему уже давно не снился. Здесь, на Аляске – еще ни разу. И всегда мама, приходящая к нему во сне, была добрым знаком. Наверное, поэтому, когда он разлепил веки и покрутил по сторонам головой, обнаружил себя в их со Скоттом хижине, лежащим на своей кровати, с ног до головы закутанным в одеяла. В очаге потрескивали поленья, изгоняя из хижины холод. А рядом со столом, который Стайлз когда-то сам перетащил к окну, чтобы можно было писать за ним при дневном свете и экономить масло в лампе, обнаружился ухаживавший все это время за ним спаситель. Не Скотт. Индеец Дер-рир... Вот, снова он не может правильно произнести его настоящее имя. Стайлз вздохнул и сдался – пусть остается Дереком. Ему действительно подходит. Только почему-то Дерек привалился к его столу голым задом. Да на нем вообще никакой одежды не было! Еще один горячечный бред?

Стайлз завозился, и на него обратили внимание. Дерек вернул на столешницу то, что держал в руках и разглядывал – какие-то бумажки, которыми Стайлз всегда заваливал стол, когда оставался один, без Скотта – развернулся и, ничуть не стыдясь своей наготы, подошел к кровати. Положил ладонь на его лоб, проверяя, спал ли жар, заставил его вытащить из-под одеяла руки, осмотрел повязки, закрывающие ладони, бинты остались чистыми, и, видимо, это удовлетворило его, потому что он отпустил запястья Стайлза.

– Что... Что со мной случилось?.. – голос был слабым и хриплым, он даже закашлялся, прочищая горло.

Тут же перед ним возникла кружка, наполненная остывшим бульоном, которую услужливо протянул ему Дерек. Он дождался, пока Стайлз сделает несколько глотков, и только после ответил:

– Ты упал в реку.

– Как давно?..

– Две ночи назад. Спи, – строго велели ему.

И Стайлз послушался. Оказывается, провалявшись в постели двое суток, он чудовищно устал. Но зато теперь он знал, кто вытащил его из реки и принес в хижину, кто ухаживал за ним и не дал умереть. А о необъяснимой ненависти Дерека к одежде он подумает позже.

Разбудил его голод. Вернее, аппетитные запахи, витающие в хижине, заставили его организм вспомнить о том, что он не ел уже очень давно. Пахло печеным мясом, тушеными бобами и, кажется, компотом из сухофруктов. Кроме него и сводящих с ума запахов, в хижине никого не оказалось, но Стайлз не успел и подумать о том, что его оставили, как дверь распахнулась, и порог переступил Дерек. Вышел из вечерних сумерек, встряхнулся, избавляясь от пушистых снежных хлопьев, налипших на его голые плечи, и скинул перед камином новую охапку поленьев. Дрова они со Скоттом держали снаружи, у левой стены хижины, под навесом. Там же был и вход в погреб, который они рыли неделю, долбя промерзшую почву кирками.

– Почему ты не оденешься? – спросил Стайлз и порадовался: голос почти восстановился, он уже не сипел так противно, и в горле не першило.

– Я не мерзну.

– Если твоя одежда промокла или порвана и пришла в негодность, можешь взять мою или Скотта.

– Мне не надо, – Дерек крайне невежливо отмахнулся от великодушного хозяйского предложения и занялся очагом.

Когда он подкинул два крупных свежих полена, языки пламени поначалу уменьшились, раздалось шипение – это стаивали снег и лед, а потом огонь добрался до сухого промороженного дерева – и вспыхнул с удвоенной силой, разукрасив тело индейца, присевшего перед очагом на корточки, танцующими красными и желтыми мазками. Дерек встал и с ленцой потянулся – Стайлз видел, что так же делают разомлевшие, расслабившиеся перед костром собаки. А еще они лежат и с прищуром смотрят на скачущие языки пламени. Звериные сравнения напрашивались сами собой – потому что Дерек каждым своим движением заставлял думать о нем как о звере: быстром, умном, сильном. Он отвернулся от огня, и по его коже заскользили острые тени, выделяя, обрисовывая отдельные мышцы, подчеркивая его грацию и совершенство его тела. Стайлз не удивился бы, если бы Дерек свернулся перед очагом калачиком и довольно заурчал. Ему вдруг захотелось прикоснуться к нему, огладить его бока, проверить, жесткие или же мягкие его волосы на ощупь, захотелось добиться его расположения, доверия, приручить зверя, запрятанного в нем. Внезапно пришло понимание, что в его хижину пробралось нечто дикое и первобытное – как монолиты гор вокруг, как мощный бурлящий поток Квихпака. Как грозовые облака, наседающие на верхушки высоченных сосен и елей. Как ночное холодное безмолвие, где властвует лишь лунный свет. Как тяжкое дыхание северного ветра, приносящего за собой непогоду и снежные метели.

 

 

– Я голоден, – выдернул его обратно в реальность голос Дерека. – Ты будешь?

Он указал на сковороду, перенесенную на стол, и разложенные рядом с ней ложки.

Стайлз не стал дожидаться повторного приглашения, завернулся в одеяло – потому что, вот надо же, его одежда тоже куда-то делась – приковылял к столу и уселся на табурет. Дерек снял со сковороды крышку, и Стайлз едва не захлебнулся слюной.

– Ого! Я думал, что голоден как волк, а глядя на это пиршество, понимаю, что серьезно занизил свои потребности в еде. Там, в шкафчике, тарелки еще были... Хотя, знаешь, давай так жрать, запах обалденный, – и первым зачерпнул полную ложку.

Повязки на руках почти не мешали, по крайней мере, боли он не ощущал. Или же так хотел есть, что не обращал на нее внимания. Бобы отлично протушились, а мясо таяло во рту.

– Просто не верю, – Стайлз каким-то чудом умудрялся и жевать, и разговаривать, с успехом совмещая оба занятия. – Оказывается нашу мороженую, захороненную в погребе оленину можно в настоящее объедение превратить! Я готов снова в реку прыгнуть, лишь бы ты еще разок меня так покормил.

– Это зайчатина.

Дерек сосредоточенно жевал, причем выгребал больше мясо, лишь изредка поддевая ложкой бобы.

– А вот и нет, на зайцев Скотт не умеет охотиться. Значит, оленина. Там еще рыба в бочке, но мы точно не рыбу едим.

– Я умею.

– Что?..

– Стайлз, я люблю свежее мясо, а ваш олень умер своей смертью, и только потом вы его заморозили.

Ого, это самое длинное предложение, которое он услышал от Дерека. Из крайне молчаливого индейца он начал превращаться в индейца, любящего поболтать. И это настораживало. Как-то не по-индейски он начал себя вести. И насчет оленя он не прав.

– Да нет, Скотт точно его подстрелил. Может, он и не был молодым и резвым... О, понял. Ты сходил на охоту и добыл нам зайца. Ты умеешь охотиться на зайцев. Какая-то индейская хитрость с силками? Ты научишь меня?

Дерек, явно сдерживая просыпающееся в нем раздражение, поднялся – и Стайлз в очередной раз пообещал себе напомнить ему об одежде, потому что его взгляд сам собой скользнул по плоскому животу, к темным паховым волоскам и потянулся бы и дальше, если бы Дерек не развернулся и не отошел в сторону. Стайлз принялся с удвоенным рвением работать челюстями и поднял взгляд лишь тогда, когда Дерек поставил перед ним кружку с компотом и снова уселся, запрятав свое расслабленно болтающееся достоинство под столешницей.

– Послушай, у нас тут есть обычная одежда, не из шкур и кожи. Так что, если ты боишься, что я наряжу тебя во что-то волчье, а тебе претят убийства волков...

– Я могу убить волка.

– Блеск. И волка, и зайца.

Он точно не оденется.

Стайлз кинул ложку в пустую сковороду, вдвоем они выели все без остатка, в три глотка расправился с компотом, поднялся и, поддерживая сползающее одеяло, сунулся к большому сундуку, в котором они со Скоттом держали личные вещи. Поднял тяжелую крышку, вытащил клетчатую рубашку, помятую, но чистую, новые брюки с подтяжками, короткие кальсоны и теплые носки из овечьей шерсти, выпутался из одеяла и оделся, повернувшись к Дереку спиной. Наблюдал ли за ним в это время индеец, он не знал. Зато он сразу же почувствовал себя увереннее. А когда увидел развешенные на веревке, натянутой за очагом, вещи, в которых плюхнулся в реку, в очередной раз убедился, что с Дереком не все так просто, какой-то он странный, неправильный индеец. И готовить умеет, и для чего бельевые веревки предназначены, в курсе.

Вдруг Стайлза прошила ужасная мысль – его блокнот с заметками! Он же взял его на реку! Стайлз сорвал с веревки давно высохшую куртку и принялся судорожно выворачивать карманы.

– Нет, нет, нет... Только не говорите, что он пропал...

Что-то с глухим шлепком приземлилось на стол, Стайлз обернулся – и ошарашенно уставился на такую знакомую книжечку в коричневой обложке. Он схватил распухший блокнот, листки покорежились от влаги, но записи не подпортились, по крайней мере, их без труда можно было прочесть. Как хорошо, что он пишет карандашом, а не чернилами.

– Ты нашел его и высушил?.. – Стайлз от волнения едва мог говорить. – Да я даже не знаю, как благодарить тебя! За все. – Он обвел рукой хижину, имея в виду свое спасение. – Ты не представляешь, насколько для меня важно его содержимое. А ведь ты мог его выкинуть. Или сжечь.

Уже от одной мысли о подобном руки Стайлза затряслись.

– Я бы сжег, если бы там было записано что-нибудь опасное для меня.

Ответ показался Стайлзу несколько странным – пока он не вспомнил, как в одно из своих пробуждений застал Дерека перед окном: что-то разглядывающим, листающим. Больше всего это походило на то, как если бы он читал. Стайлз ногой пододвинул к себе табурет и плюхнулся на него.

– Ты умеешь читать?

Вместо ответа Дерек забрал блокнот, перевернул несколько страниц и, ткнув в разворот, сообщил:

– Тут ошибка.

– Где? – Стайлз повернул блокнот к себе и пробежался взглядом по заметке.

Света от раскочегаренного очага как раз хватило, чтобы без труда опознать три коротких абзаца. Он вспомнил, как фантазировал – сидя в один из последних теплых сентябрьских деньков на берегу – о том, как огромная река берет свое начало в каком-нибудь маленьком, бьющем из-под земли ключе, стекает с гор, попутно вбирая в себя воду из других, едва заметных безымянных ручейков, ширится, превращается в мощный поток, а потом вливается в далекое море. Он все это записал, потому что ему понравились сравнения, история о том, как что-то сильное, по-настоящему пугающее рождается из столь малого.

– Квихпаку жизнь дают озера. А не ручей.

– Эй, это же литературный прием!

– Если хочешь придумать что-то толковое, ты должен внимательнее относиться к деталям.

Стайлз захлопнул блокнот. Вот только критики от голозадого индейца ему не хватало.

– Кто обучил тебя чтению?

– Мы с сестрами три года жили в пансионе для сирот при католической миссии.

– И сколько тебе было? Как у вас, индейцев, говорят? Лун?.. Зим?.. Проходов солнца?..

Дерек ввернул в Стайлза пристальный взгляд – наверное, пытался разобрать, издевается ли тот над ним или же всерьез выдает такую чушь.

– Лет, – почти выплюнул он. – Мне было десять.

– А сестрам?

– Шесть и тринадцать.

– Круто. Ты одновременно и младший, и старший. А у меня никого нет, ни братьев, ни сестер.

Он хотел добавить, что у него и мамы нет, только отец, но Дерек, не желая выслушивать откровения о чужих родственниках, снова потянулся за блокнотом, но на этот раз взял еще и карандаш. Зашуршал листками, открыл на одной из заметок. Судя по грубоватым рисункам, это были фрагменты, описывающие быт тлингитов – сам Стайлз ни разу не был в их деревнях, но многое слышал от охотников и старателей и жадно записывал все интересующие его подробности. Грифель мягко коснулся бумаги – и Стайлз, теребя свои отросшие волосы, засмотрелся, наблюдая, как настоящий с виду дикарь заполняет буквами листок за листком, где-то черкая, где-то делая правки. Ему б еще пенсне на нос и галстук поверх голой груди. Чтобы совсем уж разорвать шаблон. Удивительно, Дерек даже лампу не потрудился зажечь, у самого Стайлза уже б давно глаза заболели, начни он писать при таком скудном освещении.

– Доверяй только тому, что сам видишь и слышишь. Иначе из твоих историй утечет правда.

Дерек захлопнул блокнот и подтолкнул его через стол к Стайлзу.

– Да ты кладезь сюрпризов, – Стайлз недоверчиво покосился на свое едва не утерянное в реке сокровище и решил, что прочтет написанное Дереком позже. – Не могу поверить, что ты обучен грамоте.

– Мне нравится читать.

Дерек произнес это настолько просто и естественно, что воображение Стайлза тут же нарисовало яркую картинку: берег реки или озера, традиционная индейская хижина, а внутри – большой стенной шкаф, забитый доверху книгами. Ну, конечно, браво, разыгравшаяся фантазия! Индейцы только и делают, что читают. В перерывах между охотой, рыбалкой и копошением у костра.

– Значит, ты вовсе не нуждался в моей помощи с контрактом? – Стайлз чувствовал себя обманутым.

– С контрактом нет, – не увиливая и не щадя его самолюбия, подтвердил Дерек. – Ты помог, когда вывез нас из города и открыл клетку. И когда не дал Кейт сорваться и начать стрелять в меня и Кору.

– Кору?

– Бурую волчицу.

– Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты снял только замок, а дернуть за дверцу попросил меня.

Дерек пристально глянул на Стайлза – видимо, решал, можно ли ему довериться, и все-таки попытался объяснить, в той мере, в какой мог:

– Рябина. Я из племени волков. Мы не любим рябину.

– Вот я и говорю, что ты странный. Но ты спас меня. Так что можешь побыть странным еще немного. Завтра вернется Скотт и сменит тебя на посту няньки. Но, если хочешь, можешь остаться с нами. Тебе есть, где перезимовать? И куда ты дел свою волчицу, отпустил?

– Я покину твой дом утром. Нам надо уйти, пока на Квихпаке не встал лед.

– Нам?

– Мои сестры. Мы бы уже поднялись в горы, но пришлось спасать тебя.

– Прости. – Конечно, у Дерека были свои дела, планы, но из-за чувства, что он обязан Стайлзу, ему пришлось задержаться. – Кстати, где они? Ты их, что, в лесу оставил?

Дерек устало вздохнул.

– В лесу. В другой хижине. В тепле. Накормленных.

Должно быть, он говорил о речном домике неподалеку, часа четыре пешего ходу в одну сторону по лесу, если знать нужную тропинку, а по берегу в зимнее время, когда все заметено, и все семь. Летом там останавливались охотники на бобров. Они со Скоттом обнаружили его, когда искали место для постройки собственной хижины. Конечно, Дерек позаботился о родных сестрах – прежде чем взялся за выхаживание чужого для него человека. Стайлз действительно их задерживал, и сейчас он радовался, что быстро пошел на поправку, не разболелся и не свалился в горячке с простудой.

– Тем утром я не рассчитывал, что все закончится так. Привык, что вблизи города волки не шастают, не знаю, что этих сюда привело. Может, кто-то спугнул их с мест, где они привыкли охотиться. Тот черный волк. А что?.. Ужаса он нагнал, похоже, не только на меня. Сожрать хотел. Я до сих пор жалею, что начал слишком рано тонуть, отрубился, так и не увидев, как ты турнул зубастого монстра. Его морда тянулась прямо к моему горлу. Знаешь, это было по-настоящему страшно. Без всяких прикрас. А еще мой лишенный кислорода мозг наделил зверя светящимися синими глазами. Как думаешь, надолго он поселится в моих ночных кошмарах?

Дерек как-то странно – даже для него – глянул на Стайлза, а когда из лесу донесся приглушенный расстоянием протяжный волчий вой, не потрудившись объясниться, выскользнул из хижины. А там, между прочим, мороз. И снег кружится. Вот куда он ломанулся? Проведать бурую волчицу, которая никак не желала оставлять его? Побегать в паре с ней, размяться, обменяться новостями перед сном?

Стайлз пожал плечами, убеждая себя, что волноваться незачем, в лесу индеец не потеряется, собрал со стола грязную посуду, решив, что вымоет сковороду завтра – или оставит ее на Скотта, сославшись на свои израненные руки. Кстати, о руках. Неплохо бы проверить, что там под бинтами. Он осторожно размотал повязку сначала на левой руке, придирчиво осмотрел покрасневшую, бесспорно, чувствительную, но совершенно целую кожу. Все зажило, а ведь он помнил, как раздирал ладони в кровь. Он спешно размотал вторую руку – та же картина. Наверное, Дерек применил какое-то особенное индейское снадобье, заживляющее все порезы почти мгновенно. Интересно, если он надавит – или вежливо попросит – тот поделится рецептом?.. Избавившись от бинтов, Стайлз подогрел воды и наполнил из чайника таз, с наслаждением умылся, подумал немного, стянул рубашку и обтерся влажным полотенцем.

Дерек задерживался. Не может быть, чтобы он отправился проведать сестер. Слишком далеко и – ну не голым же по ночному заснеженному лесу!.. Но, похоже, холод его действительно не пугал. Так же, как и голодные хищники. И он не боялся отморозить себе что-нибудь ценное. Стайлз зажег лампу, подкрутил фитиль, чтобы сделать огонь ярче, уселся за стол и открыл многострадальный блокнот. Он быстро нашел странички, которые подпортил Дерек. Но, едва пробежавшись взглядом по написанному, понял, что ему сделали неслыханный подарок – не только исправили все недочеты, но и добавили с десяток новых, важных и интереснейших фактов. Возможно, ему стоит прислушаться к совету, прозвучавшему за этим столом всего с какой-то час назад, и самому отправиться в речную деревню, чтобы посмотреть на жизнь индейцев изнутри. Истории, которые он когда-нибудь напишет, не обязательно должны быть по-настоящему правдивы от самого начала до самого конца, вовсе не этого он добивался – прежде всего, ему хотелось, чтобы в его истории верили. В реальность выдуманного им мира. В переживания героев. А для этого ему надо заручиться не только россказнями полупьяных старателей.

Почерк у Дерека был аккуратным, разборчивым, слишком правильным, как у того, кто еще не забыл уроков по правописанию и следовал им, конечно, встречались и ошибки, и неправильные обороты, но в целом его грамотность впечатляла – как для дикаря, проучившегося письму лишь три года. И не важно, сколько книг, газет или журналов ему удалось прочесть после. Дерек и говорил складно – когда не забывал пользоваться в общении речью. Видимо, он был добросовестным учеником. Или его хорошо мотивировали – например, розгами. Стайлз знал, как с детьми-сиротами, особенно с детьми индейцев, обращаются в таких миссиях.

Продолжая читать и облизываться новым фактам, Стайлз неосознанно потянулся к шее и расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке: за два дня Дерек так натопил хижину, что в ней уж точно можно было расхаживать голышом, а не кутаться в теплые вязаные свитера и меховые жилетки, как им обычно приходилось делать со Скоттом. Связав в мыслях Дерека, жар очага и зимний холод снаружи, он поднялся и подбросил в огонь еще одно полено. Когда-нибудь этот любитель побегать по сугробам вернется в дом – и Стайлз был уверен, что теплу, встретившему его внутри, он только порадуется. Потом он открыл шкафчик, отодвинул тарелки и миски и нащупал в глубине жестяную коробку с чаем, они купили большой брикет у китайцев с тех денег, что заработали на недавнем бою. Чай он заваривал редко, в основном в отместку Скотту, когда тот начинал дымить трубкой и прованивать все табаком, и Скотт ворчал, потому что после табака вкус чая терялся, а китайцы заламывали за свой товар немалую цену. Он отскоблил ножом по горсточке черных спрессованных листьев, ссыпал их в две чашки, разделив поровну, и залил кипятком. Свою порцию он потихоньку выпил, работая над заметками – он включил в них и собственные переживания от барахтанья в ледяной воде, и страх перед волками. А порцию для Дерека оставил на столе – не зная, впрочем, понравится ли ему подобный напиток.

Стайлз уже лег, но ворочался, беспокоясь, когда отворилась дверь, и скрипнули доски под легкими шагами. Он притих, наблюдая, как Дерек проверил огонь в очаге, как подошел к столу, взял приготовленную для него чашку с уже остывшим, подернувшимся пленкой чаем, поднес ее к лицу, принюхался, забавно морща нос, и сделал на пробу глоток. Приподнял бровь – недурно – и выпил остальное. А когда Стайлз понял, что спать Дерек вознамерился вместе с ним, поднял голову и окликнул его.

– У нас две кровати, ты можешь лечь на постель Скотта.

– Его одеяла пахнут Арджентами. Мне не нравится. А ты заглушаешь их запах.

Он подтолкнул Стайлза к стене и улегся с краю. И хотя каждый из них был закутан в отдельное одеяло, Стайлз чувствовал жар, исходящий от устроившегося за его спиной соседа – такой знакомый, не дававший ему умереть от скручивающего изнутри холода, когда он трясся на этой самой кровати две ночи и два дня подряд. Он дремал, вслушиваясь в мерное потрескивание огня и в вой ветра за единственным окном, улавливая тихое, ровное дыхание спящего рядом с ним человека. Он думал о заметках, написанных чужой рукой в его блокноте, о странностях судьбы, пристроившей Дерека и его сестер в пансион (интересно, что их разлучило с родным племенем?), где им прививали азы цивилизации. О том, что за последний месяц в его жизнь пробралось как-то уж слишком много волков – сперва у Арджентов, потом в лесу. Сонливость то наваливалась, то ускользала, он заворочался, повернулся и едва не уткнулся носом в черную татуировку на спине Дерека – индеец лежал на боку, и одеяло сползло с его плеч, оголяя до пояса.

Стайлз сглотнул. Возвратилось неловкое, словно принадлежащее не ему, а позаимствованное у кого-то постороннего навязчивое, удушающее желание. Жутко захотелось протянуть руку – чтобы погладить, пройтись пальцами вдоль четких извивающихся линий. Потянуть за край одеяла, приоткрыть тело Дерека хоть еще на немного. Его мысли снова потревожило сравнение со зверем. У Стайлза никак не получалось видеть в Дереке всего лишь человека. Или же он настолько отличался от всего, что заключал в себе его обыденный, привычный мир, что с легкостью воспринимался как нечто диковинное. Им хотелось обладать. Привезти его домой, хвастаться им, любоваться. В его присутствии все границы стирались, а привитые воспитанием строгие запреты утрачивали свою власть.

Стайлз осторожно уложил руку меж его лопаток. Выждал и, не нарвавшись на ответную реакцию, медленно повел пальцами вниз, жадно впитывая новые для него ощущения. Он знал, что легкие, плавные касания обычно нравятся людям, успокаивают, убаюкивают. Полено в огне выстрелило, и Стайлз замер, прижав ладонь к пояснице Дерека. Но тот не шелохнулся, даже его дыхание не сбилось – ничто не указывало на то, что он проснулся. Стайлз мысленно обругал себя, трижды назвал идиотом – и все-таки сдвинул одеяло ниже. И уже открыто, не прячась за собственным неловким смущением, как случалось днем, залюбовался сильным, крепким телом, широкими плечами, рельефными мышцами, очерчивающими контуры лопаток, отчетливо различимой ложбинкой вдоль позвоночника, ямочками над упругими ягодицами – наверное, упругими, потому что к собственному желанию прикоснуться к чужой заднице он относился все еще с опаской. Он так увлекся, что не заметил, когда именно накрывший его и поначалу абсолютно невинный восторг перерос в недвусмысленно беспокоящее возбуждение. Сейчас он мог только порадоваться тому, что полез спать в трикотажных кальсонах: хоть какая-то преграда на пути к горячему обнаженному телу, развалившемуся рядом с ним в его же постели.

Не имея сил себя унять, Стайлз осторожно придвинулся к Дереку – будто во сне нечаянно подкатился, ведь спящие люди ворочаются и не отдают отчета своим действиям, и вжался пахом в его ягодицы. Задержал дыхание и легонько теранулся, удачно попадая напряженным членом по узкой расселине. Мышцы внизу живота болезненно скрутило, остатков самообладания едва хватило на то, чтобы закусить губу в надежде, что боль подействует отрезвляюще, и он удержит себя от новой попытки толкнуться, желая ощутить, пусть и через легкую материю, как головка елозит по выпуклой округлости чужой задницы. А еще оставались руки – которыми хотелось ухватиться за сильные плечи, надавить, сжать, заскользить пальцами по шее, зарыться в удивительно короткие для индейца волосы. Прижаться грудью к спине, прильнуть, вплавляясь в источающее жар тело. Наверное, он еще не пришел в себя окончательно, не выздоровел. Иначе как объяснить собственное странное физическое влечение и путаницу в мыслях?.. Стайлз зажмурился – и, кажется, действительно сплоховал: не вытерпел, ухватился рукой за бедро Дерека. И не успел даже выдохнуть, как его неожиданно резким толчком откинули прочь, ловко перекатили на другой бок и с силой сдавили поперек грудной клетки рукой, почти обездвиживая, прижимая к твердому телу, вытянувшемуся сзади.

– Я... п-прости...

Стайлз испугался, ему стало стыдно, неловко, противно – от всего, что он успел сделать, но еще больше от того, что он продолжал проделывать в своих фантазиях: даже сейчас, застигнутый с поличным, он не мог остановиться. Замерев, он ждал, когда же Дерек очнется от первого замешательства и вышвырнет его вон – из его же собственной кровати. Поэтому, когда тяжелая рука отпустила его, позволяя свободно дышать, и переместилась вниз, уверенно надавив на его пах, Стайлз только сбивчиво охнул.

Медленно проведя ладонью снизу вверх, словно оценивая масштаб стайлзовой проблемы, Дерек подцепил маленькие пуговицы на его кальсонах, в одно движение заставил их выскочить из петелек и забрался пальцами под белье: крепко обхватив чужой возбужденный член. Уйти от его горячих прикосновений не было никакой возможности – перед носом Стайлза маячила стена, а сзади к нему вплотную придвинулся его мучитель. Если он начнет дергаться и увиливать, то либо поддаст бедрами вперед – и толкнется в дерекову руку, или выгнется назад – и тогда проедется задницей по его стояку. А он чувствовал, что Дерек тоже завелся. Единственное, на что Стайлз был способен в его нынешнем положении – это судорожно дышать и молиться, чтобы все или немедленно прекратилось, или сию же секунду продолжилось.

Рука на его члене наконец-то пришла в движение, заставляя сгорать от стыда и одновременно вынуждая дрожать всем телом, закусывать от вожделения губы. Дерек больше нигде не ласкал его, не притрагивался к другим участкам его тела. Стайлз знал, что если бросит взгляд вниз, то увидит, как его запястье размеренно, в одном быстром, ровном темпе двигается у него между ног, в то время как сам Дерек чуть покачивается у него за спиной, изредка, словно нехотя потираясь об него сзади, как совсем недавно делал он сам. От четкого осознания этого факта и от того, что они делали все в полнейшем молчании, сосредоточенно, не вмешивая чувства, не договариваясь о согласии, и только их дыхание нарушало тишину, Стайлза прошило еще более острым возбуждением – будто молния вдоль позвоночника пронеслась. И он уже не представлял, как ему справиться со всем происходящим и не распасться на тысячу мелких осколков. Ожидание разрядки стало нестерпимым, болезненным, но он отчаянно стремился оттянуть ее, понимая, что как только он кончит, рука Дерека с его члена исчезнет: тело индейца лишь откликнулось на направленную на него похоть.

Или, возможно, у него так же, как и у Стайлза, слишком долго никого не было.

Подавив тихий стон, Стайлз все же двинул ягодицами, цепляясь за чужой стояк. Вторая рука Дерека тут же легла ему сзади на шею, несильно, но ощутимо сдавив пальцами, он чуть отклонился, оторвал грудь от его спины, однако продолжил вжиматься в него бедрами, ничего не предпринимая, но позволяя и дальше тереться о его член.

Стайлз мелко дергался и часто дышал, а ведь Дерек всего-навсего размеренно двигал рукой, но получалось у него это настолько хорошо и правильно, что, если бы хижина не была уже погружена во мрак, Стайлз бы сказал, что перед глазами у него потемнело. А потом замельтешили звезды. Во рту пересохло. Он снова не стерпел, отвел руку назад, схватился за бедро Дерека, дернул на себя, заставляя придвинуться еще ближе, дать прочувствовать его возбуждение – и внезапно, потому что был уверен, что сможет продержаться еще немного, ахнул, его обожгло удовольствием, прошило насквозь, выворачивая, заставляя выгнуться и спустить на сомкнутые вокруг его члена пальцы. Он потерялся в ощущениях, целиком отдаваясь поглотившему его наслаждению. Мышцы свело, и он даже забыл, что ему надо дышать.

Когда дыхание выровнялось, и он пришел в себя, то сообразил, что Дерек больше не обнимает его – ни агрессивно, как было вначале, когда он дрочил ему. Ни нежно, как можно было бы ожидать от того, кто только что довел тебя до невероятного оргазма. Он просто лежал рядом, перевернувшись на спину и заложив согнутые в локтях руки под голову. Единственное, что сделал Дерек – так это накинул себе на бедра край одеяла, но по бугру в районе его паха можно было догадаться, что разрядки он не получил. И судя по полной отстраненности в его поведении, не собирался ничего предпринимать, чтобы ее достигнуть.

Оглядев себя еще раз, Стайлз наконец-то обратил внимание на свои перепачканные кальсоны – значит, Дерек бессовестно вытер о них ладонь, а он даже не заметил, как и когда тот успел это сделать. Стайлз издал обреченный стон.

– Не знаю, что на меня нашло... Это было ужасно.

– Тебе было хорошо.

Отвечая, Дерек даже не повернул головы в его сторону. Он прикрыл глаза и выглядел удивительно расслабленным – если не считать топорщащегося меж его ног одеяла. Стайлз, зная, что сейчас тот не может его подловить, снова зашарил взглядом по его телу – теперь уже беззастенчиво рассматривая его грудь, заросшую короткими черными волосками, и вокруг аккуратных темных сосков они становились гуще; его живот с рельефно проступающими мышцами пресса; открытые подмышки, где тоже кустились черные волосы. Стайлз сглотнул и возвратился к разглядыванию его лица, удивляясь, насколько же Дерек привлекателен – и не только как объект приложения страсти. Сейчас, когда острое желание кончить любой ценой не отключало его мозг, в нем проснулся исследовательский азарт. Не избери он для себя писательское будущее, он мог бы стать ученым-натуралистом. Он с жадностью проглатывал труды по зоологии, ботанике и геологии – как романисту ему необходимо постоянно расширять свой кругозор, вводить в свой лексикон новые слова, не отставать от последних научных открытий, знать историю. Сейчас он воображал, что Дерек – не просто человек, индеец, а какой-то ранее не изученный вид. Его надо узнать поближе, измерить, описать его повадки, определить ареал обитания, пути миграции, особенности размножения... Определенно, Стайлзу срочно необходимо отвлечься.

– Ужасным я называю то, что я разбудил тебя, пытался лапать, и тебе пришлось... ну, сам понимаешь, что сделать, – Стайлз почувствовал, как лицо заливает жгучий румянец.

– Ты слаб, а удовольствие помогает восстановлению.

Стайлз предпочел бы не слышать столь сухого и равнодушного объяснения.

– А еще ужаснее, – продолжил он, игнорируя сказанное Дереком. – Что теперь ты лежишь весь такой невозмутимый и со стояком. И, знаешь, я не прочь оказать тебе ответную услугу. Если это не запрещено какими-то особенными законами твоего племени. Ну, зимний целибат... или...

– Нет таких законов. Мы просто стараемся не заниматься сексом с людьми.

– С людьми – в смысле, с бледнолицыми?.. Боже, только не говори, что ты трахаешься с волками!.. И та волчица...

Дерек взрыкнул – по-настоящему пугающе – и Стайлз снова ощутил его крепкую хватку на своей шее. Только теперь это не было элементом сексуальной игры. Теперь его хватали за горло. Еще чуть-чуть – и воздух действительно перестанет поступать в его легкие. Глядя в пылающие раздражением светлые глаза, Стайлз поднял руки открытыми ладонями вверх, показывая, что сдается – и только уже после, когда Дерек отпустил его и улегся обратно, понял, что поступил так же, как и Блэк на арене: покорился более сильному противнику, доказывая, что принимает его главенство.

– Я не трахаюсь как волк, – почему-то Дерек решил, что должен прояснить этот момент.

Или так он пытался извиниться за вспышку агрессии, под которую попал Стайлз. И хотя он до сих пор не верил, что Дерек способен причинить ему настоящий вред, и, возможно, он сам его спровоцировал – какому мужику понравится, что его обвиняют в скотоложстве? – липкий страх до конца так и не отступил, подзуживал тоненьким комариным голоском где-то над ухом: да он ведь тебе чуть шею не свернул, дурак, возьми ружье и пальни ему промеж глаз. Но Дерек как-то слишком уж быстро успокоился, и, если вспомнить начало их общения, сейчас он стал куда словоохотливее. Когда это произошло? Когда он оттаял? После оргазма Стайлза? Или когда согревал его и вливал ему в глотку бульон? Когда всунул нос в его блокнот с записями? Или когда спас, вытащив из реки? Или еще раньше, когда Стайлз поверил в него и помог ему освободить волчицу?

– Д-да... Снова прости... – Стайлз незаметно потер горящее горло. – Конечно, ты трахаешься как человек. Как человек-индеец. Не знаю, трахаются ли индейцы как-то иначе, чем мы, бледнолицые... А ты точно индеец? Может, приехал откуда-то?

– Мой народ всегда жил на этих землях. До французов, русских и англичан.

Стайлз кивнул, снова бросил взгляд на его тело, на этот раз не столько изучающий, сколько подозрительный – и решил проверить, действительно ли Дерек изменил свое отношение к нему. Если он стерпит еще парочку провокационных и наглых вопросов... То это будет что-нибудь значить. Наверное.

– Ты слишком волосат для индейца, – удивил он его неожиданным заявлением.

Дерек придирчиво – и действительно заинтересованно – осмотрел свои руки, приподнялся на локте, оглядывая грудь и живот. Ничего особенного. Дорожка, спускающаяся от пупка к паху, волосы посередине груди, начинающие расти сразу от ключиц и заканчивающие под сосками. И в меру на остальных участках тела. Но если сравнивать со Стайлзом – у того волоски росли только внизу живота, тонкая полоска уходила прямо под расстегнутые и чуть съехавшие на бедра кальсоны, привлекая взгляд к расслабленно лежащему члену, а на руках и ногах были гораздо светлее и реже, чем у Дерека, и от этого менее заметны – то, возможно, он и прав.

– У обычных индейцев на груди ни волоска, – продолжил толкать свою теорию Стайлз. – Конечно, на мохнатого медведя ты не тянешь, да и голых индейцев я встречал не так уж много, а полностью голых – только тебя, но все же... А еще ты коротко стрижешься. Зачем?

– Длиннее не растут.

Стайлз мысленно вскинул руку и поздравил себя: ему отвечают! Наконец-то.

– Да ну!.. Типа шерсти?

Дерек запрокинул голову и ударился затылком о подушку.

– Эй, если ты считаешь, что должен мне за тот случай с Арджентами, – попытался успокоить его Стайлз, а заодно и как-то объясниться. К тому же он нервничал, а заговаривать собственные нервы у него получалось очень хорошо. – Так я сам захотел помочь, без расчета обязать тебя сделать что-нибудь в ответ. И тем более без расчета на то, что только что случилось. Да я и подумать не мог... Я же бескорыстно действовал. Ты с запасом покрыл свой несуществующий долг, смотри – спасение, выхаживание, готовка, блокнот мой не выкинул. А до этого мы со Скоттом нажились на твоем бое. Мы квиты, что бы ты там себе не напридумывал. Тебе не надо ничего мне доказывать. И я тоже... Только не подумай, мое предложение сделать что-то для тебя вовсе не означало, что я пытался повязать тебя новой ответственностью. Это не вынужденная взаимная вежливость. То, что я предлагал... Это было искренне. Потому что ты мне вроде как интересен, я хорошо к тебе отношусь, даже после того как ты пытался придушить меня, цени это, наверное, я мазохист или у меня напрочь атрофирован базовый инстинкт самосохранения, и я знаю, каково это – лежать и пялиться в потолок, когда меж ног целый горный хребет возвышается. А он у тебя возвышается. Все еще.

Дерек сжал челюсти, стараясь не зарычать – знал, что звук получится обреченным: ему ведь не дадут успокоиться. Он резким движением откинул одеяло и, раздраженно вздернув брови, приглашающе кивнул на свою промежность.

Одно из двух. Или Стайлз достал его безудержной болтовней. Или он все-таки решил к нему прислушаться: потому что его стояку любой бы позавидовал. Стайлз уже видел его расслабленный член, темный, тяжелый, в обрамлении густых волос – но днем он отчаянно старался не смотреть Дереку ниже пупка, поэтому и сейчас машинально отвел взгляд – пока не сообразил, что получил отнюдь не двусмысленное разрешение не только пялиться, а еще и прикасаться.

Кожа на ощупь была теплой и бархатистой, а сам член – твердым и крепким. Стайлз двинул пальцами по ровному стволу, натягивая крайнюю плоть на головку, а потом повел рукой вниз, вновь обнажая ее. Из маленького, узкого отверстия уретры выделилась полупрозрачная, белесая капля. Стайлз осторожно мазнул по ней подушечкой большого пальца и перевел взгляд на лицо Дерека, желая проверить, нравятся ли тому его действия. Дерек снова заложил руки за голову, принял расслабленную позу, чуть раздвинул ноги и с интересом наблюдал из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Только раздувшиеся крылья носа выдавали его возбуждение. Ну, и торчащий, покачивающийся член. Стайлз обхватил его ладонью, пытаясь воспроизвести темп, в котором ему дрочил Дерек – наверняка ему нравятся такие резкие, почти агрессивные движения. Он и сам весь с ног до головы сплошная дикая необузданность: и потому еще более удивительно, что он подпустил кого-то к своему телу.

Перед глазами снова все поплыло: никогда прежде Стайлз не подмечал за собой желания прикоснуться к другому мужчине – и уж тем более отдрочить ему. Как он потом посмотрит на Лидию? Ведь даже если она ни о чем не догадается, сам-то Стайлз прекрасно будет помнить. Все то, что он сейчас делает. В мельчайших подробностях.

На его пальцы легла горячая ладонь Дерека, заставляя сбавить темп, двигаться плавней и медленней. Когда Стайлз уловил, каких движений от него хотят, и самостоятельно повторил несколько раз, Дерек отпустил его руку, но оставил пальцы сжатыми у основания своего члена. Стайлз подумал, что он боится быстро спустить, но заметил, как он начал поглаживать себя, ласкать сразу под черными волосками, щедро покрывающими его пах. Выше по стволу Дерек руку не поднимал, но всякий раз, когда скользящий по его члену кулак Стайлза опускался вниз, их руки соприкасались. И внезапно это простое касание показалось Стайлзу куда интимнее, чем все, что происходило между ними раньше.

Мышцы на животе Дерека напряглись, кожа покрылась бисеринками испарины, губы раздвинулись, обнажая белые зубы (и Стайлз вдруг вспомнил, как индеец скалился на Блэка), дыхание участилось, а на скулах проступил легкий румянец. Да и в целом Дерек выглядел поплывшим от удовольствия. Но почему-то Стайлза не оставляла уверенность, что возникни хоть малейший намек на опасность, он тут же скатится с кровати и не позволит застать себя врасплох.

Стайлз накрыл головку, сосредоточил внимание на верхушке члена, так, чтобы самый кончик тыкался ему в ладонь, ерзал по недавно зажившей и еще такой чувствительной коже, пачкая выделяющейся влагой. Но когда его вторая рука коснулась сжатых вокруг основания пальцев Дерека, давая понять, что он сам хочет потрогать его там, Дерек напрягся и перехватил Стайлза за запястье.

– Ну же... – шепнул Стайлз. – Я же вижу, тебе там нравится... Дай мне... Я постараюсь правильно...

Цепкий взгляд Дерека блуждал по его раскрасневшемуся лицу, обсыпанному родинками, припухшим, искусанным от волнения губам, по его рукам, все еще держащим его член, но остановившимся, когда Дерек схватил его.

– Я хочу сделать тебе приятно... Как ты мне... – принялся уговаривать Стайлз, делая упор на ласковые, успокаивающие интонации, и почему-то вдруг добавил: – Ты со мной в безопасности.

И, возможно, последние слова заставили Дерека сдаться – и поверить. Он снова издал этот звук – так похожий на короткий рык – и убрал руку, открывая доступ к своему телу. Стайлз тут же заменил его пальцы своими – и удивленно выдохнул, когда прикоснулся к хорошо ощутимому утолщению, обнаружил разрастающийся бугорок в основании члена. Плотный и, судя по реакции Дерека – он задышал еще глубже и чаще, когда чужие пальцы прошлись по нему – очень чувствительный. Гораздо чувствительнее, чем головка.

– Когда ты говорил, что ты из племени волков, я не предполагал, что у тебя все зашло настолько далеко...

– Я волк. А теперь заткнись.

И Дерек немного поддал бедрами, призывая Стайлза вновь заняться его стояком.

Доверился ему. Вопреки собственному здравому смыслу.

Очень быстро Стайлз сообразил, чего от него хотят, как надо гладить, сжимать и обхватывать, чтобы доставить Дереку максимум удовольствия. Если подозрения Стайлза верны – а он все еще отлично помнил картинки из своего учебника по естествознанию – он прикасался сейчас к узлу. Тому самому, что бывает у животных из семейства псовых. И у мужчин из племени Дерека. И конкретно у Дерека. Стайлз мягко сжимал пальцы вокруг утолщения, плавно сдавливал и отпускал – в такт движениям второй руки, которой он продолжал водить по стволу, узел постепенно увеличивался, и на каждое новое сжатие Дерек реагировал тихим, оборванным стоном. Он то ли порыкивал, то ли скулил. Волоски на его животе и паху взмокли, прилипли к коже. Глаза потемнели, подернулись дымкой, как у курильщика опиума. Ему нравилось, он действительно наслаждался.

После пяти минут таких упражнений руки Стайлза заныли от усталости, но он не мог себе позволить остановиться или хоть как-то изменить темп движений. Потому что перед ним на кровати лежал полностью отдавшийся ощущениям зверь, и он не мог его подвести, он обещал сделать ему хорошо.

Дерек вцепился пальцами в одеяло, откинул голову, выставляя на обозрение горло. Стайлз и представить не мог, что он сейчас чувствует. Он то и дело перехватывал его взгляд – Дерек наблюдал за ним из-под густых ресниц, немного щурился, продолжал показывать зубы, учащенно дышал. Поперек его лба пролегла морщинка, жилка на крепкой шее подрагивала, а соски затвердели и напряглись. На особо удачных касаниях – когда пальцы Стайлза одновременно сдавливали и головку, и узел, терли их, а потом его кисть делала круговое движение, когда скользила вниз по стволу – он отрывал поясницу от кровати, упираясь только плечами и бедрами, и его прекрасное тело мелко подрагивало.

 

 

Казалось, Дереку не хватает для разрядки самой малости, чего-то особенного, и простые сжатия вокруг узла и ласки вдоль члена уже не помогают. Он выглядел так, словно ему одновременно было очень больно и очень хорошо. Стайлз был знаком с этим тянущим, сводящим с ума чувством: когда оргазм так дразняще близок, но ты никак не можешь перевалить за грань. И вдруг он понял, что нужно сделать. Что-то сумасшедшее, абсолютно дурное и неправильное – для него. Он сглотнул, собрал на языке побольше слюны, склонился над пахом Дерека – и широко лизнул блестящую, темно-бордовую головку. Одновременно надавив на узел и провернув вокруг него пальцы. И едва успел отпрянуть – иначе ему в рот ударила бы струя спермы. Дерек выгнулся, застонал громко, в голос, переходя на настоящий рык, его член в руке Стайлза пульсировал, продолжая выстреливать сперму, а узел под пальцами стал каменно-твердым.

Кончал Дерек долго, уж куда дольше, чем Стайлз. И оргазм Дерека, он мог поклясться, был ярче и невообразимее, чем его собственный, недавно пережитый. Его тело дрожало, он неосознанно поддавал бедрами, усиливая давление на узле, раздвинул ноги – так, что Стайлз без труда рассмотрел его поджатые яйца. И, господи, да сколько ж в нем было спермы – на тройку обычных человеческих оргазмов с лихвой хватит!

С губ Дерека сорвался последний затихающий стон – и он расслабленно обмяк.

Его грудь подымалась и опускалась, как после долгого бега, а по вискам сбегали капельки пота.

Стайлз зашевелился, собираясь сделать что-нибудь со спермой, которой были заляпаны обе его руки. Можно тоже воспользоваться кальсонами, вытереться о них, все равно они уже испачканы, и их придется кидать в стирку. Но пальцы Дерека снова переплелись с его – теми, что машинально продолжали поглаживать узел.

– Оставь, – попросил он.

И легонько сжал его руку.

– Я понял, – закивал Стайлз. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я подождал, пока узел не спадет.

Дерек в ответ лишь шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Его рука упала на одеяло. А Стайлз осторожно погладил его по бедру и прилег рядом, стараясь не разжимать хватки. Спустя минуту он дразняще прошелся по узлу подушечками пальцев – и улыбнулся, когда вызвал у Дерека приятную посторгазменную дрожь. Он повторил свой трюк еще трижды с тем же результатом, наслаждаясь ответной реакцией и вслушиваясь в откровенно-довольное, тихое, вибрирующее урчание – пока узел не спал, а член не стал мягким. Только тогда он позволил себе разжать пальцы. И слизнул соленый пот, проступивший над верхней губой. Он не уставал так, даже когда они со Скоттом таскали бревна для постройки хижины.

Дерек повернулся на бок, и их взгляды встретились. Он несколько раз моргнул, возвращая себе контроль над реальностью и неожиданно заявил:

– Ты не напишешь обо мне в своей книге.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я пишу книгу? – Стайлз растерялся и спросил вовсе не то, о чем хотел узнать в первую очередь.

– План романа в твоем блокноте на третьей странице. Из двадцати пунктов.

– И ты решил, что отлично подходишь под пункт номер три «Невероятно привлекательный, но вечно хмурый герой с загадочным прошлым»?

– Просто не надо.

Мрачная серьезность, заключенная в словах Дерека, враз подрубила все веселье Стайлза.

– Такое уже случалось? – догадался он. – И закончилось плохо?

– Почти всю мою стаю убили. Загнали в ловушку из рябинового пепла и сожгли. Белые охотники. Такие же, как Аржденты. Наслушались шаманов и кинулись пробовать. Выжили только я и мои сестры. Наша мать успела... – Дерек запнулся, но Стайлз не торопил его. – Она спасла нас.

Было видно, с какой болью ему дается рассказ.

– А потом вы попались священникам. Маленькие дикари, души которых нуждались в спасении.

– Я сам привел сестер в миссию. Нам надо было узнать врага, научится читать буквы белых людей, выучить ваши языки и обычаи. Мы были тихими, любознательными и смиренными. Никто не знал, кто мы. Когда я понял, что пансион больше ничему нас не научит, мы ушли. Начали собирать новую стаю. Сейчас нас семеро, но только мы втроем здесь, остальные ждут в другом месте. До этого мы потратили два года, чтобы отомстить.

– То есть, убили тех, кто сжег вашу семью?

Дерек снова блеснул своим опасным оскалом.

– Я отыскал каждого. А после их загрызли волки.

И тут он показал – какие именно волки. Наверное, решил, что Стайлз достоин еще одной крупицы правды. Или же, что, только объяснив ему все досконально, можно заручиться его честным словом и убедить, насколько это опасно – для Дерека и таких, как он, – если люди узнают об их существовании.

Его зубы удлинились, превратившись в звериные клыки, скулы заострились, заросли темной шерстью, черты лица стали грубее и массивнее, форма ушей изменилась, их кончики вытянулись, а глаза загорелись синим.

– Как тогда в лесу... – прошептал Стайлз. – И у тебя есть когти. Это был ты.

Дерек в одно слитное движение скатился с кровати, его руки и ноги коснулись пола, он встряхнулся, преображаясь – и Стайлз уставился на настоящего черного волка. О, если бы Блэк увидел такого Дерека, он бежал бы далеко и до самого края земли, позорно поджав хвост и в страхе завывая!

– Можно? – он сполз на пол вслед за волком и потянулся к нему.

Зверь не отстранился, застыл недвижимо, и Стайлз провел трясущейся рукой по его спине. Зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть – как хотел зарыться в волосы Дерека, когда еще не знал, на какие невероятные превращения он способен.

– Я чувствовал в тебе что-то такое. Особенное. Ты не собирался сжирать меня, ты прибежал спасать... – мягкую шерсть так приятно было гладить. – Обещаю, что сохраню твою тайну.

Волк пихнул его носом в грудь, опрокинув на задницу, отошел в сторону – и вновь стал человеком, выпрямился во весь рост. Изменение прошло плавно и настолько естественно, что Стайлз залюбовался тем, как одна форма перетекает в другую.

– Прости, что принялся гладить и тискать, – только сейчас до него дошло, что он повел себя с разумным существом как с обыкновенной собакой.

Дерек лишь пожал плечами.

– Мне нравятся касания. Понравилось, когда ты полез ко мне в кровати.

– Так ты не спал?

– Твое сердце стучало чересчур громко.

– Ну, – нервно усмехнулся Стайлз, ощущая еще большую неловкость, и уселся на край постели. – Теперь мне хоть понятно твое упрямство насчет одежды. С такой-то шубой. И все эти разговоры про запахи, что тебе не нравится, как пахнут вещи Скотта. А еще я даже не знаю, как назвать то, чем мы занимались... Хотя ты и не был в тот момент зверем. Но и человеком тоже. Твой узел...

– У нас не было полноценной вязки.

Если Дерек решил, что этим он успокоит нервничающего Стайлза, старающегося свыкнуться с мыслью, что окружающий его мир полон нераскрытых тайн, и он столького еще не знает, да и остатки разума пока не растерял – он очень сильно ошибся.

– Хочешь сказать, что эта штука могла оказаться во мне?.. Да я бы сдох на месте!

– Вот почему мы избегаем секса с людьми. Хотя, – Дерек с каким-то хитрым прищуром окинул его пристальным, оценивающим взглядом. – Ты бы не сдох.

– Скажи еще, что мне бы понравилось.

– Возможно, не сразу, – уклончиво ответил он.

И подкрепил сказанное, многозначительно – и даже многообещающе – изогнув бровь.

– Твое первобытное чувство юмора проснулось очень некстати.

На колени ему упало влажное полотенце. Дерек уже оттер остатки подсохшей спермы со своего члена и паховых волос, и теперь предлагал Стайлзу привести себя в порядок. Стянув кальсоны и уже не беспокоясь о том, что они оба совершенно голые, Стайлз вытерся и снова полез в шкафчик с посудой: кроме чая за тарелками пряталась непочатая бутылка виски. Она проделала с ним весь путь от Калифорнии – на пароходе, потом в рюкзаке по перевалам и порогам. Они со Скоттом решили, что откроют ее, дождавшись какого-нибудь особого случая. По мнению Стайлза для него такой случай как раз настал. Не двадцатилетие месяц назад, не решение написать роман, не спасение из реки, а акт совокупления, хоть и неполноценного, они ведь просто отдрочили друг другу, с человеком-волком. Он свинтил крышку и щедро плеснул в кружки из-под чая, так и не убранные со стола. Только отставив бутылку, он сообразил, что вряд ли это хорошая идея – спаивать индейца, особенно такого, как Дерек, огненной водой. Поэтому он не предложил ему выпить и сам не спешил взять кружку, хотя очень хотелось – чтобы хоть как-то привести мысли и нервы в порядок. Если это еще возможно.

– Расскажи мне о вас, – попросил он.

Дерек приблизился, взял обе кружки и всунул одну из них в руки Стайлзу. Отпил из своей и кивнул ему, тоже понуждая выпить.

– Мы не пьянеем. Лучше видим и слышим. У нас отличное здоровье, мы быстро исцеляемся и можем забирать чужую боль. Рябина нас останавливает и, соорудив из ее веток или пепла ловушку, можно загнать нас. Аконит для нас отрава. Когда мы волки, мы теряем способность к общению словами. В обращенной форме мы сильнее. На нас влияет луна, и в полнолуние нам нужна поддержка семьи. Стаи. Вне стаи одиночки чаще всего погибают. Наш укус может превратить человека в подобного нам. В остальном мы такие же люди, как вы. Мы умеем злиться, плакать, любить, ненавидеть. Все, чего мы хотим – просто жить, охотиться и растить детей. Я таким родился, таким умру, но я не хочу умирать слишком рано.

– Твой укус может сделать из меня волка?

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него и отпил еще глоток. Стайлз не знал, пил ли он виски когда-либо раньше, но, глядя на него сейчас, сделал вывод, что вкус и пощипывающие ощущения, прокатывающиеся по языку и небу, Дереку нравятся.

– А ты хочешь?

Стайлз забарабанил пальцами по кружке. Новые силы, новые возможности. И чертовски большая ответственность. В отличие от Дерека он знал, каково это – быть человеком, конечно, он заскучает по утраченному. И выть на луну и вычесывать репейник из шерсти ему вряд ли понравится.

– Пожалуй, откажусь.

– Ты мне нравишься человеком, – с удовлетворенным кивком похвалили его.

– А если бы я попросил? Начал настаивать?

– Я бы не смог. Обратить может только вожак стаи.

– Странно, из твоих скудных рассказов я понял, что в вашей маленькой семейной стае верховодишь как раз ты.

– Лора старшая, она унаследовала власть от нашей матери. Я приглядываю за сестрами и остальными. Защищаю. Помогаю собирать новую стаю.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

– То есть, выбираешь, кого ей укусить. Ты их боевой волк.

Дерек промолчал, чем лишь подкрепил догадку Стайлза.

– А как Кора оказалась в клетке? Скажи, что я прав, и та бурая волчица особенная, такая же, как ты. И она твоя сестра.

– Младшая. Три месяца назад мы разделились в Анкоридже, мне пришлось задержаться в городе, договорились встретиться к северу от Доусона, но Кора не пришла. Лора потеряла ее, а я нашел у Арджентов. Испугался, что они знают о нас. Как охотники, которые сожгли нашу стаю, но они не понимают против кого используют аконит и рябину. Кора была для них всего лишь волчицей. Зверем.

«А мы не звери», – говорил его взгляд.

– Не все белые воспринимают легенды индейцев всерьез, – поразительно, как быстро Стайлз начал понимать все недосказанности Дерека. – Куда вы направлялись?

– В Канаду. Через горы на север, вглубь французской территории. Часть стаи уже там.

Северо-Западные территории были безлюдными, с лесами, в которых даже большой стае волков легко затеряться. Или основать маленькое поселение. И тогда появится еще одно неучтенное индейское племя. Интересно, что они станут делать, когда цивилизация проберется даже в такие укромные, отдаленные уголки, смогут ли люди-волки влиться в жизнь крупных мегаполисов, вести себя как рядовые граждане, ходить на работу, покупать молоко в лавке на углу, брать ссуды в банке – а по ночам заглядываться на луну?

– Это означает, что в Доусон вы не вернетесь.

– Я должен вести их дальше.

Стайлз забрал из рук Дерека пустую кружку и потянул его к кровати.

– Еще три часа. До рассвета, – уверенно объявил он. – Я помню, как утверждал, что ты мне ничего не должен, но я трогал тебя в таких местах и доставил тебе такое удовольствие, что теперь хочу, чтобы мы легли на эту кровать, и чтобы ты честно сказал мне, что тебе понравилось. А потом мы замолчим и станем слушать тишину.

Дерек улегся поверх сбившегося одеяла и снова устроился на боку, лицом к Стайлзу. Если бы кто-нибудь из них сдвинулся хоть на дюйм, их тела соприкоснулись бы.

Стайлз выжидающе смотрел на него.

– В последний раз я кончал с узлом три года назад. У меня есть маленький сын. Его мать умерла. Чтобы стая выжила, я должен завести еще детей. Я не вернусь в Доусон и не разрешу Лоре увести стаю в города белых людей. То, что ты для меня сделал, мне понравилось.

Возможно, «понравилось» не совсем то слово, которое хотел произнести Дерек. Он хорошо знал язык, на котором разговаривал Стайлз, и если бы он постарался, то нашел бы подходящее определение тому, что чувствовал. Но вместо того, чтобы придумывать объяснения, он притянул к себе теплое, мягкое тело и уткнулся носом в его плечо – выражаясь тем языком, к которому он привык и которым владел в совершенстве. Впервые рядом с человеком ему было хорошо и спокойно.

– Три часа, – прошептал в его макушку Стайлз. – Будь моим волком еще три часа.

Он бережно уложил ладонь ему на спину, поглаживая – как гладил зверя. И как гладил человека, когда впервые разрешил себе к нему прикоснуться. Кажется, все это с ними случилось очень давно.

Они заснули, обнявшись.

 

 

Во сне Стайлз бежал по заснеженной бесконечной равнине, под звездами и переливающимся Северным сиянием. А рядом с ним бесшумными тенями стелились волки. Два бурых, один немного светлее и выше, несколько серых, и у самого быстроногого шерсть на боках завивалась в кольца, он игриво покусывал в холку почти белоснежную волчицу и озирался через плечо на мощного лобастого волка коричневой масти. Был среди них и совсем еще молодой щенок с нескладными лапами и темным пятном на загривке. А впереди бежал Дерек, большой и черный, из-под его лап разлетался снег, ветер играл его густой шерстью, а когда он обернулся, его глаза почему-то зажглись красным, а не синим. А еще волк улыбался ему. Стайлз точно знал, что означает этот оскал, хотя никогда прежде не видел улыбку ни Дерека-человека, ни тем более Дерека-волка. Только ухмылки, едва затрагивающие уголки губ. Он отчетливо понял, что больше не хочет обладать его телом – ни звериным, ни человеческим. Теперь он желал, чтобы Дерек доверил ему свою душу, доверил всего себя. И он хотел узнать, какова же его улыбка на самом деле, настоящая: когда он лежит на лугу в высокой траве, и солнце щекочет его смуглую кожу, а где-то рядом гудят пчелы.

Если бы он мог, он бы навсегда остался в своем сне.

 

 

Когда Стайлз пробудился, то обнаружил, что Дерек пристально на него смотрит. Будто старается сохранить его образ в своей памяти.

– Уже?..

Вместо ответа к нему придвинулись вплотную и потерлись грудью о его грудь. Стайлз почувствовал, как по его коже проехались мягкие волоски. А потом Дерек пропустил руку меж их телами и свел оба их члена вместе.

«Можно?» – спрашивал его взгляд.

– Да, я хочу... – сбивчиво ответил Стайлз. – Узел будет?

– Не успеем.

– Все равно хочу.

Он смял пальцами его задницу – действительно, упругую, но быстро передумал и присоединил руку к руке Дерека, вместе с ним поглаживая и его член, и свой. Они ласкали друг друга медленно, мучая себя нарастающим возбуждением, терлись бедрами, сталкивались коленями. Вторая, свободная рука Стайлза улеглась Дереку на затылок, путаясь пальцами в его волосах, густых, мягких, на ощупь таких же, как и его волчья шерсть, а Дерек хватался за плечо и шею Стайлза, скользил ладонью по его спине.

Стайлзу хотелось столько всего сказать, но впервые в жизни он не находил нужных слов. Его дыхание сбилось, смешалось с точно такими же рваными вдохами и выдохами Дерека, горячее, прижимающееся к нему тело плавило все его чувства, заставляло забыться, а размеренные, постепенно ускоряющиеся движения чужой руки выбивали из него только хриплые стоны. Стайлз не выдержал, закинул ногу на бедро Дерека, едва не соскользнул, потому что их кожа стала влажной от проступившего пота, вжался в него, ударил пяткой под коленом. Дерек тут же придвинулся, стараясь быть к нему еще ближе, а Стайлз опустил руку под его мошонку, принялся гладить его яйца, не забывая толкаться в его кулак, сжатый вокруг их членов.

Дерек тихонько зарычал, вибрация прошлась по его груди, отдалась в теле Стайлза волной еще большего возбуждения: он полез пальцами дальше, за яйца Дерека, заставив того задвигать рукой быстрее и резче, теснее прижимая их члены, потирая друг о друга головки. Стук собственного сердца почти оглушал Стайлза – и если он его так явственно слышал, то Дерек должен был просто тонуть в нем. В их стонах, в их запахах. Стайлз попытался представить, как они выглядят сейчас со стороны – на развороченной постели, запутавшиеся в смятых одеялах, голые, светлая кожа впритирку к смуглой, блестящие от пота, дрожащие, с переплетенными конечностями, жмущиеся друг к другу. Одурманенные происходящим.

Рука Дерека сделала еще несколько быстрых движений, и он замер, выливая сперму на член Стайлза и на его живот. Стайлз задергался и тоже кончил, сходя с ума от осознания, что их семя смешалось, что они перепачкались в нем. И теперь крепко держат друг друга в объятиях, цепляются за плечи, за бедра, боясь разжать пальцы и отпустить.

 

 

Стайлз поставил высокий бокал с недопитым шампанским на край стола и ослабил галстук-бабочку. Они провели уже с десяток подобных приемов. Все разучено, подготовка неизменно на высоте, в сценарии нет ни единой прорехи. Так почему же он никак не привыкнет к ним?

Посетители наконец-то разошлись, ресторан, забронированный на вечер, пустел, официанты наводили порядок. Он подписал почти сотню книг, переговорил с несчетным количеством гостей. Самоотверженно веселил незамужних подружек Эллисон – выйдя за Скотта в прошлом году, она всерьез занялась обустройством личной жизни лучшего друга своего мужа. А Скотт всячески поддерживал ее – не понимая, почему Стайлз выбрал для себя жизнь одиночки. И не переставал убеждать, что редкие, ни к чему не обязывающие романы на неделю или, если повезет, на две – не для него. И это он еще не знал о попытках Стайлза встречаться с партнерами одного с ним пола. Но ни с одним из них дальше обжиманий через одежду у него не зашло. Он даже от поцелуев уворачивался. Не хотел их. С женщинами было проще – по крайней мере, у него не возникало желания начать сравнивать их с тем, кого он до сих пор помнил.

«Стайлз тоскует по Лидии», – приговаривал Скотт, объясняя жене возмутительное поведение друга – когда он подводил очередную подружку к тому, что она с криками бросала его; недавнее скандальное расставание с Малией их общие знакомые до сих пор смаковали, припоминая все подробности и придумывая новые. Но Лидия уехала с Джексом в Чикаго. Стайлз даже похандрил по этому поводу три дня. И забыл. Но так и не завел ни с кем серьезных отношений. Сначала он все списывал на занятость, оправдывался ею – после возвращения с Аляски он действительно с головой ушел в свою будущую книгу, работал по четырнадцать-шестнадцать часов в день, едва не загнал себя, но история сама из него выплескивалась, рвалась на бумагу, желая быть рассказанной. Его мифические люди-звери ничуть не уступали по загадочности популярным вампирам Стокера. Он и сам купил его недавно изданный и нашумевший роман о мерзком Дракуле (Стайлз не знал, разгуливают ли вампиры в реальном мире, но их книжный вариант сразу же невзлюбил – может, это было проявлением банальной ревности, ведь его мохнатые герои куда привлекательнее и естественнее) – в кричаще желтой обложке и с кроваво-красными буквами на ней. Но своих оборотней Стайлз сделал человечными, он хотел, чтобы их любили, сопереживали им, а не боялись, будто они жестокие монстры. Как если бы он неосознанно стремился подготовить людей: чтобы они не кинулись убивать их без разбора, узнав вдруг о существовании этой иной, сокрытой доселе стороне жизни. И когда ему в третий раз за вечер сменили чернильницу – чтобы он мог подписать очередной экземпляр – он с гордостью подумал, что, возможно, сумел довести свои мысли до читателей.

– Ваши «Техасские волки» открыли мне глаза на новый, удивительный мир! – призналась ему несколько часов назад миловидная женщина в бордовом платье и с гранатовым колье на тонкой шейке. – Скажите, а что означает разный цвет глаз у ваших героев?

– Видите ли, – улыбнулся ей Стайлз. – Это как раз один из тех вопросов, которые я не успел им задать.

– Вы такой замечательный! У вас такое чувство юмора. Мы обязательно должны еще раз встретиться.

Он кивнул и угостил ее шампанским.

Она думает, что все описанное – сказки.

Но ведь он действительно не спросил.

Когда Дерек покинул хижину, а Стайлз, наскоро впрыгнув в теплые вещи, чтобы не подхватить простуду, потянулся следом, желая проводить, из леса к ним вышли два бурых волка. Две волчицы. Совсем как в его сне. Кору он узнал сразу. А та, что повыше, с более светлой шерстью, видимо, Лора. Они ждали поодаль, не спешили подходить. Но смотрели на брата все понимающими и, как показалось Стайлзу, сочувствующими взглядами. Хотя могли бы и подтрунивать над ним, догадавшись, чем он только что занимался. Они ведь должны чувствовать и различать запахи. Даже такие.

– Моя семья.

– Твоя стая, – кивнул ему Стайлз. – Теперь я знаю, о чем напишу книгу. Решил только что. Не совсем о тебе, но о волках.

– Я умею читать, – с притворной угрозой предупредил его Дерек.

Стайлз рассмеялся – он очень надеялся, что волки не услышали, как дрогнул его голос, и предательски заколотилось сердце. Дерек обратился, позволил ему в последний раз зарыться пальцами в его шерсть на загривке и в два прыжка настиг сестер. Прежде чем скрыться в лесу, троица обернулась, и их глаза загорелись: у Лоры предупреждающе-красным, у Коры теплым желтым, а у Дерека – уже знакомой холодной синевой.

Они ушли.

Он не забыл, он действительно не успел спросить.

Стайлз взглянул на свои руки и с излишним рвением принялся оттирать чернильное пятно с ладони. Оно заляпало как раз то место, с которого он когда-то ободрал кожу, пытаясь удержаться на плаву. И которое потом залечил Дерек. Сотни раз проматывая в памяти проведенные вместе мгновения, Стайлз сообразил, что не было никакой мази – только влажные прикосновения волчьего языка.

– Ты молодец, – Джефф, его издатель, остановил собирающего посуду официанта и забрал с его подноса последний недопитый бокал. – Думаю, пора говорить о дополнительном тираже. И советую поработать над историей-продолжением. Пусть этот паренек, Дилан, все-таки найдет свою Дерил, и мне плевать, что это будет межвидовая связь. Ты же видел, у тебя полно женщин-читательниц, а женщины любят счастливые концовки. Сделай им такой подарок. У нее ведь сын? Жаль, что не от Дилана. Но он может стать ему приемным отцом. И пусть общих заведут. У них должна быть большая дружная семья. Хотя какой-нибудь родственник-психопат добавит повествованию интриги. Как насчет дяди? – шампанское выдохлось, но Джефф стоически его допил. – Кстати, помнишь, я говорил о заинтересованности в тебе большого издательского дома в Торонто? Выдохни и улыбнись, есть официальная договоренность! Перевод на французский у нас уже в кармане. И поездка по основным городам обещана. И мы можем добавить в список собственные пункты. Молодой перспективный писатель, холостяк, работает над новой книгой – ты же находка! Очаруешь их, и «Техасские волки» завоюют Канаду от Великих озер до самых северных территорий. Я проверил информацию, на северо-западе от Юкона есть озерный край: леса, глушь, красота – и обитают волки. Отличный рекламный ход, если ты наведешься туда, задержишься в Канаде на месяц, вспомнишь, как все начиналось. Твоя Аляска ж тоже где-то там, поблизости была. Ты сам просился отлучить тебя от цивилизации на какое-то время, дать сосредоточиться. Объявим, что ты собираешь материал для следующего романа. Я уже прощупал почву, идею в Торонто поддержали. Найдем толкового, надежного проводника из местных. Говорят, у них даже есть на примете такой, он вроде фениморовского Следопыта. Не с берегов Онтарио, но нам сойдет. Индеец, достаточно молод, а значит не занудный, без всех этих Маниту-Виннету в его дикарской голове, живет на интересующей нас местности, знает все о волчьих повадках и лесных тропах, иногда помогает конной полиции отлавливать беглых преступников, но только если те забредают на территорию, контролируемую его племенем. По-нашему умеет разговаривать. И в своей деревне он главный, если я правильно понял нахваливания в его честь, к нему прислушиваются и вредить тебе не станут. О, еще момент, ручаюсь, ты оценишь! В канадской полиции ему дали прозвище Черный Волк. Ну как, уже хочешь туда?

В течение дня Стайлз почти не притрагивался к шампанскому, но сейчас, после слов Джеффа, ощутил себя по-настоящему пьяным.

– Да... – начал он неуверенно, но заставил себя собраться. – Да. Я хотел бы побывать там.

Джефф довольно потер ладони:

– Тогда пакуй чемодан и жди отмашки. Настанет лето, скатаемся в Канаду.

Стайлз ошалело улыбнулся: ведь чувствовал же, что не зря так долго берег самый первый, собственноручно отпечатанный на машинке экземпляр «Техасских волков». Надеялся, что сможет однажды лично вручить его одному немногословному, но обученному грамоте индейцу. Он и в посвящении его упомянул – перед началом текста значилось лаконичное: «Юконскому волку».

Даже Скотт не сумел у него выпытать, что это значит. МакКолл до сих пор пребывал в уверенности, что те три дня, которые он провел в Доусоне в компании с Эллисон, Стайлз помирал от скуки в их хижине – даже бутылку с виски откупорил, так ему тоскливо и одиноко стало.

А Стайлз не рвался опровергнуть догадку друга.

Не одному ему принадлежит та тайна.

Хотя, если бы не Гринберг...

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Юконский волк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057968) by [fandom_Sterek_TW_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Sterek_TW_2015/pseuds/fandom_Sterek_TW_2015), [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator)




End file.
